When the Towel Dropped
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Update 7/18: With a beautiful woman by his side, it's time that Trunks gets a true taste of what a saiyan man calls his wife.
1. When It Fell Down

**A/N: This is another collaboration between me and "Charismatic Beauty", who helped out a great deal with the general plot, important details later on, as well as the pairing itself.**

"BOOM!" rang thunder from outside the window. It was late in the afternoon at the Son household. Chichi was alone on this rainy day. After Gohan had left to live with Videl, it was just her, Goten, and Goku living at the old family home. Today however, none of the remaining two men were home. Goku had heard of a great place to camp on the other side of the continent and had taken Goten with him to train. The 17 year old lad hadn't taken a minute to decide; packing his bags and leaving with Goku not long after Chichi had okayed the trip.

"Uuuuhhhuuuh…" The woman exhaled. Since her last two rough-housers had left the building, she had taken the opportunity to get to work cleaning up the house. She had just finished the living room as she let out a deep breath.

"There. That's the third room off the list" Chichi smiled as she pulled out her checklist, putting a big red "X" next to "living room" it was right below "bedrooms" and "kitchen".

Looking back at all the clean pots and pans behind her, the former princess couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction. As fast as Goku could stack up the dirty dishes, she could clean them up and put them away.

Slipping her list back into the pocket of her purple dress, Chichi looked out at the storm outside. "Wow, it's really trying out there." she said, staring at the rain as the huge droplets splashed against the window she peered out.

As she watched the rain, Chichi slowly began caressing her loose pony tail as it hung over her shoulder. She was wearing an outfit she hadn't worn in years; the last time she had worn it was during the Black Water Mist crisis at Kame House. The orange scarf complimented the purple dress perfectly as her jet-black hair fell upon it.

"I hope you guys aren't out in this weather." she said to herself. The last thing she needed was her little Goten getting hit by lightning. "No." she remembered. "He's not little anymore. He's an adult." She pictured her second born next to his inseparable friend, Trunks. The 18 year old was certainly no boy either…she started to think about the last time she had seen him spare with her son, how he was able to twist and turn in almost any direction, and how his bulging muscles would-

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!" The sudden sound knocked the housewife out of her reverie. A light blush crossed her cheeks as she mentally beat herself for that last thought. "I'm coming!" she called in her cheery voice. While most of the times people heard her voice it was very unhappy, but when she wasn't her voice was like a sweet melody as it sprang fourth from her throat.

Chichi rushed to the front door. "I wonder who'd be out here in this weather?" she wondered as she unlocked the door and pulled it open, exposing the face of her new visitor.

"Trunks?" she gasped. Normally she wouldn't greet the young man with such a shocked "Hello" but her earlier thoughts had gotten to her.

"Hey there, Mrs. Son. Is Goten around?" asked the violet-haired young man as he stood in her doorway, a friendly smile plastered on his face.

Chichi took a moment to respond. "No…he's not. Goku took him camping this week, so I'm afraid he won't be back until next Monday.

The man's head dropped as the smile seemed to fall from his face. It was rare to see him and Goten anywhere unless they were together, so the fact that he'd be spending a whole week without his doppelganger was rather hard to take. "Oh... I see." he muttered. "Well I guess I'll just go and spare with Dad some more then." He turned to leave when a small hand grabbed his wrist.

"You're not going anywhere like that, young man! You're soaked to the bone! If you don't dry off, you'll catch a cold." Chichi pulled the taller male inside as she continued. "Now why don't you get out of those dripping clothes and into something dry while you wait for the storm to blow over?" She looked up at him with motherly authority.

He had no choice, but to accept her terms. "Yes Ma'am…" he sighed as she shut the door behind him.

Leading him over to Goten's room, she opened the door and shoved him in, with surprising strength. "Now in that dresser are all of Goten's clothes. He should have left enough for you to dress comfortably."

"Thanks, Mrs. Son." Trunks said as he faced the older woman, his sleeves dripping with rain water.

"Don't mention it. Now when you're done, you can sit by the fire and warm up with some cookies. Okay?" she closed her eyes as she smiled brightly.

"Okay." Trunks blushed a little as she left. He wasn't used to so much attention. At home, his mother was usually busy with some sort of invention with his grandfather and his father was always training. None of them really had much time to spend with an increasingly independent teenager, regardless of how much he would like it.

Trunks checked to make sure the door was locked before undressing. The last thing he wanted was for his best friend's mom to see him naked. Know the door was securely locked; he started peeling his dripping clothes off of his hard body. He had been wearing a blue and yellow training gi, the top came off with some difficulty as he pulled it up his torso, exposing more and more of his rock hard abs in the process. His pecs were the next thing to make an appearance as the cool fabric of the gi left his small nipples almost as hard as the strong pecs they stood on.

"Ah! Much better!" he breathed as he shrugged the gi off his arms and onto the floor in a wet puddle. He unbuttoned his pants next. They came off much smoother than his shirt had, as they were dropped in the same puddle as his shirt.

He was now left in just his boxers, unfortunately for him; they were just as wet as his pants were. "This is going to be awkward as hell." he muttered. Regardless of the fact that he wasn't there, being nude in his best friend's room just seemed weird.

"Here goes nothing!" Trunks pulled down his last article of clothing in one swift motion. The warm air of the house quickly coming into contact with his rather chilly…parts.

He felt a little self-conscious as he looked down at his equipment. "Damn cold."

"Are you doing okay in there?" came a muffled voice from outside the door.

"Yeah! I'm doing just fine!" the man called back. Forever grateful that he had checked the lock as the doorknob started to wiggle.

"Okay! Just holler if you need anything!" Chichi said from outside the door before walking off to continue her cleaning.

Trunks let out a deep sigh of relief as she left. "Boy that was a close one!" If I hadn't checked that lock earlier, she would have seen my…" he looked down again. It would have been embarrassing enough for her to walk in on him, but it would have been 10x worse in his current state. The cold water hadn't done good things for his normally large package.

He turned to the dresser. "Well let's see what you left for me buddy." Trunks thought as he opened the first drawer. "Nothing. Well, what about the second?"

Nothing again. Trunks checked all five drawers in the room, and despite not finding a hint clothing anywhere, he did manage to find a purple towel that was caught in the back of the third drawer. Wrapping it around his waist, he couldn't help but feel exposed. While it did match his hair color, the towel only reached his knees, and that was when he wore it extra low on his abdomen. "It's a good thing I manscape down there." he thought to himself. "Otherwise, I'd have to wear this thing higher up than I'd feel comfortable with."

The young half-saiyan exited his friend's room, feeling more awkward than he had ever felt in his entire life. "I couldn't find any clothes, but there was a towel I could wear." Trunks called down the hall, not knowing exactly where Chichi was.

"I'm sorry dear. I was hoping there'd be something for you. Goku took all of his clothes with him so I guess that's all there is." Came her voice from down the hall. It sounded like she was in the kitchen.

"I'm preparing some tea. Why don't you relax by the fire until it's ready." She called from her place by the stove. She was also heating up some of her chocolate chip cookies that she had made the previous day.

"Thanks a lot Mrs. Son. I really appreciate it!" he called.

"Don't worry about it. And call me Chichi. You're an adult now, last time I checked."

"Right…I am." Trunks blushed as he heard her reminder. "Thanks, Chichi!" The half nude man walked over to a comfortable looking recliner in the middle of the living room. Its position near the fire place made it an obvious spot to warm his cold muscles.

He leaned back as his cool body hit the toasty chair. The soft material warming his skin as he checked to make sure his towel wasn't bunched up underneath him. He was showing enough as it was!

"Tea's ready!" Came Chichi's melodious voice as she marched into the living room, a tray of cookies and a couple cups of tea on it. The poor woman nearly dropped the tray when she saw what he was wearing. As if having her husband gone for a week wasn't bad enough, now she had a firm young man sitting in her house who was had on what was basically a mini skirt's worth of towel.

She nearly slammed the tray down on the table next to him as him as her eyes raced over his body. His torso was completely exposed; small beadlets of sweat were already beginning to pool on his hard pecs as he basked in the fire's warmth. The mother of two watched as they would slide into the spaces between his hard muscles and rolled further down his body. She watched a particularly large one with growing lust as it snowballed down between his pecs, playing pinball as it slid over each of his well-defined abs on its way down.

A dark blush passed over her cheeks as she watched it drop off his final ab before disappearing into the dark depths of his violet towel.

"Great! I'm dying for a drink!" Trunks cheered as he stood up from his cozy seat, completely oblivious to Chichi's ogling. The short towel that covered his lower body sank a little lower as he stood.

"Oh Dende!" Chichi nearly fainted as the muscular "V" below Trunks' abs was mostly exposed to her.

Still completely unaware, Trunks grabbed a couple cookies from the plate and sat back down with a cup of tea, happily munching away at the home-made goods.

"Pull yourself together woman!" Chichi screamed in her head. "You're a married woman! You can't think about other men that way; especially not your son's best friend!" The woman fought hard to control her thoughts, but part of her mind had other ideas.

"But Goku isn't here, and neither is Goten. They would never know if you had just a taste." The depraved parts of the otherwise conservative woman were fighting hard to get their way, something they hadn't done since the day Goten was conceived.

"What a good day that was…" she blushed. Remembering the love-filled night that she had spent with Goku.

"Didn't it feel so good to have a man's fingers run through your hair and over your breast?" Came the perverted voice again. "I wonder where HIS fingers would roam…" Chichi stared at the man as the battle in her head raged on.

"I wonder…" The naughty thoughts in her head were winning the day when their attack was halted by the man they wished her to ravage.

"These cookies are great, Chichi! I can feel myself warming up already!" Trunks beamed happily at the blushing woman.

"And not a moment too soon." he thought as he felt his member return from its shrunken state brought on by his cold clothes.

"That's great, dear." Chichi managed to get out as she grabbed the other cup and sat down across from him on the couch.

It was then that Trunks noticed her. As she sat down, he could have sworn he'd seen her eyes trace down his body, as if she was taking in every last detail in an instant. The light blush across her cheeks confirmed the near-nude man's suspicions as he observed her. "No way! Is Goten's Mom checking me out? This is insane! I knew I shouldn't have worn this fucking towel! I should have put my wet clothes back on and sat by the fire to warm up like a saiyan would! Not dress up like a man in a fireman's calendar just because I was cold!"

Chichi's thoughts were racing as well, but she was slowly getting them back under control. She found that as long as she didn't look at him, the perverted thoughts could be kept at bay, but how does one talk to someone without ever looking at them?

"So, Trunks." she took a sip of her tea as she got his attention. "How is Bulma doing? I haven't seen her since last month. Anything important going on?"

Trunks came out of his thoughts with a light blush from the embarrassment of the entire situation. "Oh, Mom? She's doing fine. She's just been improving the gravity room. Every time she increases the max, my Father breaks it and complains until she increases the gravity again." he said in a rather shaky voice. He couldn't feel her eyes on him now, but he knew they'd be back.

"Still training that much, is he?" Chichi softly handled her pony tail as she spoke. She was playing with her hair to try and keep her mind off the hunky piece of flesh just feet away.

As her hands ran up and down her silky hair, Trunks' eyes couldn't help, but to be drawn to where the loose tail ended. His eyes roamed over the round curve of her breasts as her hair moved over them.

The young saiyan knew she was almost twice his age, but he had to admit, Chichi had certainly kept her looks over the years. His Mom still looked young too, but that was from all the luxuries that being the richest person on the planet brought. Chichi's solution, on the other hand, must have been much more humble, but just as effective; that much was certain as her features were still full of youth. His eyes locked onto her soft lips as she took another sip of tea, their pink smoothness was thought provoking. Trunks couldn't shake the image that popped into his head. It was there only for a moment, but it was as clear as day. His eyes started to glaze over as he pictured how his best friend's Mom's lips would look wrapped around his painfully hard…

"What the fuck are you thinking, Trunks?" He yelled at himself. "This is your best friend's Mom you're thinking about! That is both wrong and never gonna happen!" Although part of his mind wished it would as he continued to gaze upon her supple lips.

Now he was the one being caught staring as Chichi took another sip of her tea. Her eyes caught his as he looked her body up and down. "Huh?!" she gasped as she caught him. Chichi pulled the tea cup away from her mouth a little too quickly though as it slipped from her fingers and clattered to the ground, rolling a few feet away from the table.

"Oh, darn it!" Chichi almost swore as she got up to pick-up the fallen cup. She had just cleaned this room too!

But Trunks moved just as she did, going straight for the cup as well. "Here, let me help you with that." he said quietly. Not thinking as he moved, the young man tripped over the small coffee table between them, sending him crashing into the older woman as she bent over to grab the cup.

AHHH!" they both screamed as they collided, falling to the floor together as a violet cloth fell through the air…

Chichi opened her eyes to see Trunks' pink ones staring right back into hers as she lied on her back, on the warm floor. "Trunks?" she squeaked. It had been hard enough being a few feet from the nearly naked man, but this was too much! He basically had her pinned to the floor, his strong hands on either side of her head as he kept his weight from landing on her.

"Ah, that was a close one." She smiled up at him with a deep blush. "Something really bad could have happened from a fall like that." She looked at his cheeks as they turned a scarlet red.

"SOMETHING BAD DID HAPPEN!" he was screaming in his head.

It was then that Chichi felt something poking into her thigh. Trunks nearly screamed as she looked down to see what it was…

Her face turned ten shades as she saw the fruits of Trunks' maturity. Her mouth hung open, and she couldn't help but to drool a little as her eyes scanned the young saiyan's cock. Trunks' push-up position didn't help things as his manhood hung straight down, with nothing obscuring it, save for the head as it stuck into the front of her dress.

"OH MY!" Chichi gawked as she ogled the young man like a piece of meat. Not that what she was looking at was far from it.

Trunks was losing it right now! His best friend's Mom had seen him butt-naked, not only that, she was staring at his cock and not saying anything! "Chichi! Don't look! It was an accident! I'm serious! Please!" he desperately pleaded the very conservative woman not to overreact to his huge wardrobe malfunction. Sure, he had been imagining her doing some rather erotic things to him, but he had never planned on flashing her like this. To make matters worse, he now realized that it was rubbing against her!

The older woman slowly brought her gaze back up to meet his, but while the eyes that had first looked at his cock were of a tidy housewife, the ones that came back up were of a beautiful woman whose needs were in desperate need of filling, among other things…

"Please don't tell Goten! I would nevhmmmm-!" Trunks' pleas were cut off as Chichi's soft lips crashed into his. He felt her urgency immediately as she hungrily sucked on his lower lip, begging for permission to ravish his tongue.

He was shocked at first, but the more he felt her suckle, the less and less he resisted. It was not long before his lips opened to her hungry tongue as it went straight for his, intertwining with it as they danced across his mouth. While this was not exactly his first real kiss, it felt like it more than the teasing one that Gohan's friend, Erasa had given him once. As far as he was concerned, THIS was his first kiss with a woman. It was just with one of the last women he would have ever expected it to be.

Chichi eventually dragged his tongue out of its home and out into the open air where she latched onto it with her sweet lips. She softly sucked it, teasing the tip with hers, trying to coax him into responding. She wanted a man to want her as she wanted him, not a boy that could only moan at her ministrations.

She soon found, much to her delight, that she had the former when the saiyan's tongue forced its way out of her lips' grip and into her moist cavern. She was on the defensive now as his tongue pursued hers, before pinning it against the floor of her mouth.

Chichi was feeling her panties becoming very damp as his tongue ravished hers in need. She managed to push him off long enough to get a word in, as his tongue continually tried to get back its mate for more fun. "Trunks…"she breathed, taking deep breaths as her heart pounded in her chest. "Not here…let's go to my room."

She was expecting him to get off of her and walk to her room alongside her when something far better happened. He stood up, but when he did, he scooped her up in his large, muscular arms. He held her bridal style as he walked her into her room. As they walked, his head leaned down, capturing her lips in yet another kiss as she had nowhere to turn, but toward the young hunk.

He gently set her down on the silky covers. She propped herself up on her elbows as he spoke. "I need you Chichi. I know you're Goten's Mom, but this hurts too much not to go further." he motioned down to his painfully hard cock. It was sticking out a full 8 inches from his body as it pointed straight at the panting woman.

Chichi however, wanted to do other things before they got to the main event. "Get on the bed." she said in a sultry tone as she got off it. "I have a present for you…"

The young man couldn't help, but to be hypnotized by the woman's sexy voice as he did as he was told, sitting down on the edge of the bed, looking up at her as he did.

A hungry smile spread across Chichi's face as she got down on her knees in front of him. "No. Fucking. Way!" Trunks mouthed as the woman between his legs took a firm hold of his long cock.

She looked up at him with her deep, dark eyes as took him into her mouth.

Trunks let out a loud moan as her hot mouth closed around the swollen head. "This feels incredible!" He had never felt anything near this before! Turning into a super saiyan was one hell of a feeling, but this was something else entirely!

The violet-haired man let loose moan after moan as the beauty below him savored his meaty flesh.

It had been far too long since the last time Chichi had been this intimate with a man. She remembered the many times she had sucked Goku off when they were younger, he had always loved it when she took him in, they had both enjoyed doing it so much that she had gotten quite skilled at the act. Something Trunks was now forever grateful for.

But no matter how good it made the man she was pleasing feel, Chichi was sure she was getting just as much out of it as he was. She knew that men like Goku and Trunks could kill her with even the smallest fraction of their strength, something that made a martial artist like her feel very insecure. That's why she relished giving a blow job so much; the power! Just by swirling her tongue around a sensitive organ, men strong enough to destroy planets would fall to their knees and beg her to keep going. It was such an empowering feeling to have such a strong person completely at her mercy.

Chichi felt a trickle of clear liquid begin to seep from her panties as she continued to whip the man's long member with loving lashes.

"OOOOOOOAAAAHHH! CHICHI!" he moaned as her tongue dipped into the overflowing pool of precum at the top of his cock. She lightly ran the tip of her tongue around the small slit, collecting everything that he would give her before trailing back down again. Her tongue slowly ran down the underside of his shaft as she took more and more of him in, desperate to sample the violet-haired man's flavor.

Trunks could feel himself nearing explosion as her small hands came up to cup his balls, her delicate fingers giving the fleshy orbs gentle squeezes at just the right moments as she pumped his length with her tongue.

He felt like he could annihilate an entire galaxy with the energy that she was bringing up inside of him. There was no way he could hold it in any longer; he had to let go now! "CHICHI! I'M…I'M!"

The raven-haired beauty heard his pleas, but had no plans of relenting. She redoubled her efforts at the tip of his volcano, rimming the small slit at the top as it readied to burst!

"AHHHHHHHGGGGGHHHHH!" Trunks screamed as Chichi brought him to the biggest orgasm of his entire life. She was ready when he finally came, her small mouth, taking everything he gave her as he emptied himself into her already moist cavern.

"Mhhhmmm." She moaned as she swallowed the first mouthful. While some women looked at the finale as demeaning, Chichi saw it as her prize for managing to dominate such a powerful individual. The taste was nothing to rave about, it was salty, just like she remembered Goku as being, what was important was the fact that she had caused it.

Swallowing the second mouthful, Chichi released his aching shaft a she stood up to survey her handiwork. The man had fallen onto his back when he came. A huge smile stretched across his cheeks as his breathing remained rapid. "How was that?" she asked as she smiled down at him.

"That…was…incredible!" he panted. Chichi was just about to ask if he wanted to keep going when he was suddenly standing next to her. His arms wrapped around her as his tongue plunged into her mouth, desperate to thank the muscle that had done so much for him.

She gave into the kiss easily, letting him hold her weight as he held her tight, his bulging pecs being pushed against her clothed breasts felt amazing.

Trunks could taste himself as he ravished her tongue, but he was beyond caring at this point. He want her just as she had been wanting him…He needed to taste her as she had tasted him.

"Ohh Trunks!" Chichi gasped as she felt a rough hand give her breasts a firm squeeze.

He released her lips as his violet eyes stared straight into her brown ones, asking permission for the most intimate of questions. The shimmering lust in her eyes was the only answer he needed as the young saiyan swung her around before softly setting her down on the bed he had previously sat on. "Here, let me." Chichi said as she removed her scarf.

She suddenly felt two strong hands pin hers above her head, the scarf falling to the floor beside them. "No. I want to do this…" Trunks' sentence trailed off as he scanned her very well concealed body. It was time to see if she was in as great a shape as he had thought.

Trunks slowly undid the buttons at the top of her purple dress, pulling the front open as it was no longer held closed. His eyes lit up as her body became exposed to him. She wore a matching set of lacy white underwear. The D cup bra held her soft flesh in with delicate loops of white silk as they struggled to get free of her ever increasing heart rate. His eyes scanned lower, over her soft belly, it wasn't nearly as toned as it was when she fought in the World Martial Arts Tournament, but all the house and yard work she was always doing kept her body in pretty could shape. Certainly something many others in her position would envy.

Her panties were made in the same style as the bra, most of her waist could be seen through the sheer fabric, but her womanhood was obscured by a thick white piece of cloth. The ravenous saiyan moved back up to her bra, considering how attractive they looked when he stared at them during tea, he knew there was nothing he wanted more than to see in the flesh!

Trunks reached behind her back, and began messing around with the clasp, but no matter what he tried he couldn't get it open. Sensing his trouble, Chichi moved her hands to undo it for him. Vegeta's genes however, would have none of that. Before her hands had moved an inch, the violet-haired man ripped the delicate fabric in half before tossing its remains onto the floor behind him. "I'll buy you a new one." Trunks grunted as he stared down at her topless body.

"So this is the hunger of teenage lust?" Chichi thought. "This is either going to be the best decision I ever made…or the worst."

The man's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he stared down at the Son wife's generous globes. Each one was a fair handful of soft, white flesh. They looked like two scoops of vanilla ice cream with a cherry on top of each; and Trunks was starving.

"Hell yeah." Trunks muttered to himself as he took Chichi's soft boobs in his rough hands, he kneaded the firm flesh, eliciting soft gasps and moans from the older woman beneath him.

"Right there. Oh, yes! Right there!" Chichi moaned as he continued to play with her pillowy bosom. He couldn't believe how soft they were! They were like handling a jello mold, just much warmer and more erotic. He squished the two globes together; hers were just big enough for the cherry red nipples to touch each other before he pulled them back across her chest.

Trunks felt like he could play with Chichi's soft boobs all day, but he had other things to attend to.

His back arched down as hers arched up when he took one rock-hard bud in-between his rough lips. Chichi took in a sharp breath as her body was appreciated for the first time in what seemed like ages. Trunks' tongue wasn't anywhere near as skilled as hers was in the art of pleasure, but what it did have, was the ravenous hunger of a saiyan, and that was something that could never be underestimated. His strong muscle swirled around her tiny pebble as he continued to massage her breasts in his strong hands. He gave deep, hard squeezes to the soft flesh as he sucked as much of her pale globe into his mouth as he could, leaving suckle marks across her breast in ever increasing circles.

Chichi's breasts felt like they were on fire as he moved from one boob to the other, his tongue becoming more and more efficient at its task as he cued in on her soft mews of pleasure, feeding on them as he did her breasts.

As pleasurable as this all was, the fire down below was raging out of control, Chichi couldn't cum on breast-play alone, and she needed him to know that.

As he feasted on her soft breasts, his tongue dancing from one to the other, Trunks felt a hand push him downward, away from the succulent pillows and towards something far tastier.

"Chichi?" he asked her apprehensively. He needed to hear her say it, because once her last barrier fell, he knew there was not a force on the planet that could stop him from going all the way. He held the edge of her panties as he waited.

Chichi looked down, arching her back as she looked down at the blushing man, her face a deep red as her breaths came fast and hard. "Please. Trunks." She needed release! Oh Dende! She needed release right now!

Trunks had all he needed now; he had gotten an erotic idea as he had awaited her answer. As gently as he could, Trunks grasped the front edge of her panties with his teeth, slowly pulling down the delicate fabric as he effortlessly lifted her lower body slightly off the bed to do so. As he traveled south however, his nose got caught in the soft patch of pitch-black fur just above her slit, stopping him dead in his tracks. The short hairs were slick with her juices as her panties stuck to her pussy because of how damp they were.

"I did this." He thought to himself with pride. His first time and he had made an experienced woman like Chichi this wet. He couldn't help but grin as he pulled her panties down the rest of the way with his hands, his face now buried in the apex of her thighs. Despite how much she wanted him, her thighs remained clenched as he tried to force his face deeper in.

After tossing her panties aside, his strong hands came up to help his mouth in getting to her wet core. His fingers softly massaged her inner thighs. Chichi couldn't help but to gasp as the sensations sent waves of pleasure straight to her burning fire.

His gentle caresses slowly worked her thighs open, as her most private part was revealed to his hungry eyes. "Ah…AH…Ah…" Chichi panted as she waited for him to pleasure her. The anticipation was becoming unbearable! Thinking he had gotten cold feet for some reason, she tried to coax him on. "Trunks...I need you t- Ooooohhh!"

The lusty woman was cut off as he buried his face in her hot center. His strong tongue dove deep into her flower, getting so far in that his nose became buried in her soft fur. Inhaling her womanly scent only spurred him on as he licked around her pink tunnel.

"Ah! Oh! Ohhhhh!" She panted, her hips starting to buck against the man's face as his tongue ravished her. His large arms came down around her thighs, strong hands grabbed handfuls of her firm butt, holding her body steady as he ate as much of her as he could.

"She tastes amazing!" Trunks thought. She tasted rather sweet, must have been the food she ate, being out in the woods and all. He slowly moved back out of her, seeking out any bit of moisture that was not his own as he painstakingly ran his tongue around each of her petals, all the while taking as many deep breaths as he could. She was so intoxicating he felt like he could cum off of her scent alone.

Chichi tried to move her hips, but his hold on her bum was just too great. She was quickly become a panting, moaning mess, as things only got worse for her when he spotted something else.

Trunks saw a small pearl sticking out from her fur, as if it was begging for his attention. He was far too full of lust now to think about what he was going to do to her as he grabbed it with the top of his tongue before sucking the sensitive nub into his mouth.

"OH MY DENDE!" Chichi screamed as Trunks sucked on her clit, swirling the bundle of nerves around his lips as he drowned it in a pool of saliva. The sensations were far too great for the sweet woman as her body opened the floodgates upon him, releasing a river of juices as she came.

Trunks didn't stop as she orgasmed, his tongue eagerly lapping up her sweet nectar as it flowed onto him. Being covered in her heavenly juices was about all he could take. His cock was throbbing as he tried to relieve some of the tension by rubbing it against the bed.

Trunks stood up straight as he pulled her body towards his; lining up his swollen cock with her dripping womanhood. "Chichi. I've never needed anyone as much as I need you right now." He said as his violet eyes stared into hers.

She simply looked back at him, with a huge smile on her face. "Just fuck me already you stud." she certainly wasn't as reserved as she usually was at this point.

Trunks grinned widely, his muscular arms flexed as he slowly pushed himself into her. They both let out long moans as their hot centers finally completed the puzzle that they had both longed to finish. He gasped as her heat enclosed his meaty rod as he penetrated deeper and deeper into her. Finally his balls smacked against her butt as each relished the closeness of the other.

Her head resting on a stack of pillows, Chichi looked up at the pleasure stricken face of the man inside her. He was sweating more than ever now as their body heat spread from their centers. Small beads of water ran down his mature face, down his collar bone, and over his rippling muscles as it descended to his massive weapon. Her eyes were soon forced shut as he started to move in and out, the immense friction sending shock waves of pleasure through her pale body.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" he panted furiously as his pace quickened, his hands shot out to grasp her round boobs as he went as deeply into her as he could before withdrawing, just to slam back in again, his balls smacking her ass, an erotic reminder of how deeply he was in her.

Chichi's mind was going crazy! On the one hand, she was making love to her son's best friend, on the other; she was making love to a firm, young stud. The argument in her mind was quickly forgotten as he crashed into once again, the rapid motions of their hips causing her pony tail to come undone, her long black hair splayed out on the pillows beneath her as her juices seeped out around his burning cock.

Trunks could feel himself getting close! He wanted nothing more than to coat her core with his masculine paint, but had to make sure she was okay first. "Ch...Chichi…" he managed to speak between thrusts.

She heard his pleas and immediately knew what was going on. "Inside, Trunks. I want to feel your hot essence in me…"

Her words were the last thing he could take at this point, as the hot cum welling up within his thick cock spewed forth into her. "CHICHI!" he bellowed as he emptied himself into her, the hot fluid flooding her insides. The sensation pushed her over the edge as she gripped his pillar with renewed vigor, her hot nectar flooded out as it combined with his inside of her.

The sweaty man pulled out of her as he collapsed on the adjoining pillow beside her. They both just lied there, panting from the wonderful experience they had just had when Trunks went to speak. His violet hair hung over one eye as he pulled her close, so that her soft breasts were mashed against his stony pecs. "Chichi…I know it will sound weird, but I think I lo-"

She put a finger to his mouth. Silencing the young man as she relished the feel of his body. "Don't talk" she smiled, her hand reached around, grabbing his firm ass as she spoke. "Just hold me…"

They had no idea what could become of their new-found passion, and they didn't care. All they cared about was the steamy body next to theirs as their hands roamed over one another.

 **A/N: That was about twice as long as I thought it would be. Certainly one of my favorite one-shots. I had never thought of doing this pair before so it was quite the experience. As I said before, thank "Charismatic Beauty" for the pairing and general plot and REVIEW this thing back to the Stone Age!**


	2. Chi-Chi is a Woman

**A/N: Here it is! After more than a year or so of being a one shot, this story is becoming an actual story. It took a bit to actually get this second chapter posted, but I am really happy of how it turned out. If you were a fan of the original then I think this should carry on the spirit of it nicely; enjoy!**

 **Son House, Chi-Chi's Room:**

'… _Well that just happened…'_ Feeling the warm damp fabric of the white bedsheets clinging to his back with every slight movement he made, Trunks really just could _NOT_ believe what _HE_ had done. _'…I…I just_ _fucked_ _Chi-Chi…'_ The brash young man thought to himself as he lay there, the reality of his situation slowly coming into focus. All the future warrior had wished to do when he arrived at the Son home was to hang out with his little buddy, Goten…and yet…here he was… The hot mass of flesh pressed up against his side moving around, he paused, the figure abruptly going still again, he went back to his thoughts.

It was nice being back in the _past_ as it were. Trunks really, aside from all the androids that ruined _his_ timeline and not to mention the monstrosity known as Cell coming in to destroy everything all over again…and kill him…he really…had quite a nice time. Getting to relax by the pool, seeing his mother, Bulma as she was before the stress of constant death took its toll on her looks and character it really was nice…he had never seen her smile as much as he did in this timeline. _'...But I didn't_ _just_ _have sex with this girl…'_ The man's thoughts about the fair maiden he had so savagely slept with continuing on even while his reasons for being where he was came into focus.

Yeah, seeing his mother terrorizing the rest of the _actual_ Z fighters really had been something else. Yamcha, Tien, Krillin…those poor boys didn't stand a chance when _she_ was on the warpath ready to kick some asses for being stupid. _'…I had a wild time with a woman I shouldn't of…'_ As great as his mom was, seeing his father really had to be an experience he knew he would never forget…well…aside from the bad… _bad_ things he'd just done with a certain someone's raven haired vixen. Vegeta…the saiyan prince who hated him at first sight, and then who slowly came to enjoy his company as they did battle with the perfect being… _'…Would probably be_ _pretty_ _proud of me for what I just did with Chi-Chi…'_

His eyes slowly widening as the realization hit him, Trunks almost felt his jaw drop at the feeling. The man who he originally had come back in time to save…the one whom he had first sparred as a super saiyan and later relaxed with during their victory over Cell dinner…he had just defiled his wife… Not only that though, he had also bedded the dotting mother of BOTH of the Sons he knew so very well. Admittedly the young man had developed quite a brotherly relationship with Gohan while he'd been around during the fight with Cell. It was weird in a way, because Trunks was mentoring his own future mentor…kinda screwy, but at the same time it was a good feeling…the idea of indirectly giving back to the young man who had made him the warrior he was today…

That was where Goten came into the picture. Due to certain…issues with his time machine, Trunks hadn't been able to return to the same time period as the one he had originally left after being revived with the dragon balls. Instead, the purple haired half saiyan found himself seven years in the future, in a time where Gohan was _his_ age now and much to his chagrin a fair bit taller than he was. The little brother he'd gained all those years ago was gone, so instead he took the young Goten under his wing. _'…And now I've fucked my 'brother's' mom…'_ Still relaxing, his head propped up by the twin strong arms crossed beneath it, he was just about to curse himself for putting his relationship with his surrogate brother at risk when…he felt something…something wonderful… _'…How could I do such a—'_ "Ah…Ah…Ahhh…!"

"Are we having a nice time resting…Hmmm?..." That stunningly hot mass of flesh moved against him once more, but whereas the first time it was just a stir, this time…this time _she_ was up…and _she_ was as awake as ever… Snapping his head downward, his eyes popping wide open while his hair flew around his blue orbs, Trunks couldn't just hear how wide awake Chi-Chi was…he could also _feel_ it too… "…You seem to be…" she said again, that spectacular milf whose body he had claimed so roughly earlier soothed his aching ear drums with another bout of verbally heated passion, "…I almost feel bad doing this, but…for some reason…"

Another pained grunt coming from the half saiyan, Trunks couldn't believe what was happening right now! His body…under the covers…she was… "…I have never felt ashamed of holding a man…" Eyes darting over to the curled red lips hovering above his skin, traveling further down his body, Trunks could only sigh in pained breaths as Chi-Chi slowly wrapped her cold, delicate fingers around his rock hard cock head, the sensation of her chilly skin enveloping his manhood making him jolt. The woman who had scared so many staring up at him, there really was nothing he could do about it, hell there was nothing he could _think_ about anymore other than what was going on down there!

"Please…Chi-Chi…ugh…" her hand giving his hot rod another rude squeeze he was cut off, his heart rate only able to go up as the fair maiden took hold of the white blanket covering him…and suddenly and with just as much speed as he had lost his towel…pulled it off. Like a ghost flying across the room, the man's only covering left him for the second time that day, his blue orbs sliding back to the woman kneeling beside him, he could do little more than groan in need at the sight of her, that hot as fuck woman right there before him, her body as bare as could be…and the whole while…her eyes were doing nothing other than enjoying the sight of him naked.

The dark eyes of Chi-Chi roaming all over her prey, the mother of two remembered fully, despite some parts being fuzzy, just what the startlingly hot piece of man meat had done to her earlier, both the man himself… _and_ that rock hard cock she held so firmly in her hand. "No…I don't think so…" she smiled, the woman gently leaning down to get closer to his straining manhood, the beast struggling against her hand's grip, but caught all the same. Grinning a little at his feeble attempts to resist, Chi-Chi ran the pads of her fingers along the curve of his manhood, quickly finding a particularly pulsing vein, she followed it, tracing him from the bottom all the way to the top. "…After the things you did to me…I think _I_ deserve to have a little fun…"

Through harsh rapid breaths, Trunks was able to look down his body at that evil woman who was doing these things to him, _'What…what is Chi-Chi doing now?!...'_ He asked himself, when the two had their time earlier it was one where their lusts seemed to carry them away until the next thing they knew they were both naked and _he_ was fucking the most powerful woman on the planet like he owned her! Now though…she was different…those blue eyes of his watching her slowly lean down, the poor boy couldn't resist ogling her incredibly soft breasts as they hung down below her chest, like a ripe pair of pendulums they gave a small bounce when she first started her ministrations, but as she trailed lower down his hardened body…all the man could think about was getting his hands on the milf's big bouncy D cups and squeezing them until she begged him to do her all over again! "Ugh!..." another low groan of pleasure erupting from his lips, the man realized _that_ was not happening right now, his breath soon catching in his throat before another gasp hit him.

One long, rude feminine finger tracing all the way up the underside of his heated cock, Trunks could feel every single touch she made, from the other gang of fingers curling around his heavy balls, the mean digits lifting them up before fondling them in the palm of her hand, juggling them as if she was preparing to milk him…to the pointer finger hovering over the slit of his purple cockhead. The man's mind easing back to the wonderful sight of her bare breasts moving down through the air, he almost came right then and there when he saw those lily white globes of flesh slowly squish against his hard tanned thigh. "Eyes up here…" Chi-Chi smirked as she noticed where the young man was looking. Trunks, as much as she was _loving_ having a guy his age gawking at her body like he was, the nude hero was staring a little _too_ much at her rack and no-where near enough at the show she was about to put on for him; if a girl was going to perform, her audience _better_ be watching what she's doing after all!

Staring…or more like memorizing the scene playing out all around his masculine parts as it unfolded, Trunks could only sweat beads of water down his scrunched up face just as his cock leaked pre cum the whole way down his shaft. "…Because if you're not paying attention…" the beautiful maiden known as Chi-Chi said, getting her face right up alongside his long rod, Trunks shuddered with arousal at the sensation of her hot breath streaking along his member, the woman having her way with his body without even touching him. "…I might _not_ do what you _want_ me to do…" With his eyes on her, Chi-Chi pulled his manhood to her, that long piece of meat throbbing with need for her to touch, she stroked it up and down with cushiony palm of her pale hand, grinning with pleasure as his aching cock pulsed hard against her in return.

"…And that…" she sighed, more feminine scents washing over his body, Trunks moaned through gritted teeth as the milf pressed the very tip of her pointer finger onto the very top of his cockhead, "…Would be a shame…" sighing as that smirk of hers only grew in seductive viciousness, Chi-Chi kept her pupils locked on the young man as she proceeded to have her way with him. Oh yes it was fantastic…Trunks…the boy who she was now realizing to be the sexiest hunk of man meat to ever grace the earth was hers…his chiseled muscles, his handsome good looks, his almost divine purple hair…and best of all, Chi-Chi smirked as she roughly pulled her clenched hand the whole way up his hardened cock, the width of his manhood so thick it kept her hand from closing despite how easily she was able to grope it, she could hold his _impressive_ endowments as much as she wanted.

Moving over his body, even though it was as soft as could be, the tip of her finger felt like a teasing iron as it slide all along the top of Trunks' cock. As if she were writing with her finger, she pressed it around and around the peak of his suckable snake, moving it up and down as she wanted to, and when his body gave in to her torturous ministrations, when the purple tip gave in just for a moment and opened up its slit, releasing a succulent morsel of precum? Oh…well that was when she would suddenly smash her roughened, dry thumb against that bead, and without any mercy for the young man below her…grate her thumb around the tip of his cock, moving the sensitive flesh of his tip as much as she could before dragging that digit straight down the underside of his manhood.

"Ughhh…uuuahhhhh!" Another pained moan of bliss shooting out through Trunks' wide open mouth, the young man could barely stay focused on keeping conscious in the midst of what was being done to his poor cock, never mind have his eyes on the naked woman grabbing onto him! Through squinted orbs he could just barely make out what she was doing, the young hero getting a good view just as soon as her thumb reached his balls. The feeling of her tracing him from top to bottom racing through his strained nerves, Trunks shuddered in untold pleasure, his eyes slamming shut for several seconds. That lightning bolt of a move only starting to pass by, Chi-Chi was quick to keep him on his toes! The strongest woman on earth wrapping her entire hand around his member she started slowly jerking him off using only his own wet desire for her to help her pale fingers squeeze and tug on his heated cock, the barest amounts of lubrication causing her palm to just barely slide along his flesh without sticking, the tugging driving him wild!

Pulling the soft skin around his hardened shaft up and down with her slowly hastening pumps, the nude milf's small hand twisting and turning every time she shot up to the top of that thick rod, Chi-Chi gave the young man another sultry smirk while she menacingly grounded her palm against his bulbous purple head, the move catching just that one mushroom shaped part in her grasp and rolling every inch of her fingers against it as if she were trying _very_ hard to open a bottle. "Are you enjoying yourself…Trunks?..." That sexy oh so pheromone infused voice of hers came at him again, her hand still working the tip of his huge endowment, rubbing and squeezing his manhood in ways he only wished he could do himself, "…Even after cumming do you find a woman my age still…" She grinned, her hand catching his cockhead in her grasp she jerked it up, rolling her every finger over the tip just as she brought her other hand in to continue having her way with his most vulnerable part, _"…Attractive?..."_ Ending her sentence with that free hand of hers grabbing his thick manhood, the milf no man had ever dreamed was so hot under all those clothes squeezed him with all her might as she slid her unforgiving fingers up and down the burning pillar of meat trapped between them.

The words dripping from her alluring pink lips, the look in her dark brown eyes she was giving him, her hands…oh Dende her hands! Feeling them squeezing and pumping his whole cock, her fingers abusing his poor head every time he dared to pulse in need and give up another drop of precum, taking advantage of just how big his natural manhood was to ravish him no matter how much he pleaded…he…he couldn't take it! _Another slip!_ Her fingers at long last twisting that heavy bottle open, Trunks' huge cock suddenly opened up as he at long last came! "AHHHHH!" Letting it all out, the half saiyan from the future lied back in bed, his hair falling all over his face as spurt after spurt of his thick white cream shot up into the air the boiling hot morsels soon coming down to earth again the young man in that instant fulfilled a dream he never knew he had, the sight of Chi-Chi's naked body appearing in his light blue eyes, her perfect clear skin, her round curves, and those jiggly D cup breasts he wanted to squeeze so much, all… _ALL_ of her was slowly being covered in his thick milky cum

Falling back against the bed sheets that were still stained with the perspiration from his last orgasm, it was if they and the pillow he could feel his lightened head sink into were all that existed in the world. With the things Chi-Chi had put him through taking their toll on his aching muscles, Trunks could do little more than try and regain his breath, "Just…just from a hand job…f…fuck…" he panted, the very essence of his being that he had only just started to recover from that first round of steamy hot sex they'd been through; now that the woman had so easily milked him once again, he could already feel the energy he'd regained going up in smoke. "…I…I can barely breath right now…" Keeping those blue eyes of his squeezed shut, Trunks could feel only his chest rising and falling with his own thoughts as they disappeared, the fan slowly turning above his head sending soothing waves of air across his naked body, each one reminding him of just how exposed he was in his friends' house.

"Mhmmm…sorry about that, sexy…" that voice of hers came up again, the woman who he'd fucked so hard…the woman _who_ had just immobilized him with her hands alone speaking up. "…I didn't realize you were _still_ so tired from earlier…" He could sense her moving around on the bed, but because of how exhausted he was he couldn't tell where. The bed shifting and creaking with her slight weight, the half saiyan could certainly hear her though. "…Don't worry, you hunk…I think I know how to cool you off…"

The sensation of her thighs pressing against the side of his right shoulder reaching his brain, Trunks opened his eyes just as she moved, his mouth open wide to tell her how he 'wasn't' defeated by her messy handjob. "Hey! Chi-Chi I'm not MMMMPH!" That big dumb mouth of his opening though, the lucky teen couldn't help blushing bright red as he found his lips, and the lower part of his face covered in soft white flesh. Trunks couldn't believe his eyes! _'Where was_ _this_ _Chi-Chi all this time?!'_ He asked himself, not only had he ended up bedding her, but now she was jerking him off before pressing her big soft breasts into his face!

"There…I _knew_ that would…" the sultry mother of two grinned as she pressed her round boob against the teen man's lips, the smirk on her face only getting wider seeing his eyes nearly pop out of his head in surprise. "…Go ahead and enjoy them…" Chi-Chi slowly moved her other hand to her free globe, her fingers gently rolling it against his cheek, "…when I was younger I used to wake Goku up like this all the time…I know you saiyans love your marshmallows…" Giggling as she smothered the man with her silky soft D cups, Chi-Chi could tell he was the kind of boy who enjoyed more than a handful. Her efforts hitting him hard, Trunks could only moan in complete and utter bliss as her soft smooth flesh shook against him, his hot breath washing over the hard pink nipple that had slipped between his lips, the tiny bud hanging there above a sea of male lust.

And _**BOY**_ was she right! The teen warrior's lips instinctively tightening around the pert peak of the milf's round breast, his tongue, that slippery eel that it was deftly made its way from the bottom of his mouth up to where her defenseless pink pebble was trapped between his lips so hard…and so dry…it would take a _lot_ of licking to make it as soft as it should be… "…Yes ma'am…" his eyes sliding shut once more, Trunks gave in to the feeling of the woman's boobs pressed against his face as he slid his tongue all the way across Chi-Chi's nipple, leaving thick wet saliva all around her pale puffy areola, that rude muscle slowly starting to smother her breast in wet love.

Twirling his tongue around and around that big white marshmallow in his mouth, Trunks happily sucked on it, his wet muscle attacking her hardened bud like a snake on a meal, there was no chance of escape for it now…unless… _Pop!_ The weight that had been sitting beside his head so calmly, so suddenly disappearing, the future fighter jolted up in bed, the delicious treat that was Chi-Chi's big D cup breasts leaving him before he could even begin to savor them. "Uh! What!? Chi-Chi where are you going?!..." The still unclothed man asked, sitting upright looking at the female figure walking slowly away from the bed.

Raising one black eyebrow as she turned to face him, her body still pointed away from the young man lying flat in her bed, Chi-Chi just smirked at him as she spoke, "…What do you mean where am I going?..." The older woman asked him, Trunks' eyes slowly slinking down to stare at the round apple shaped ass that was fully in his view now, her motherly hips forming the perfect transition from her fit upper body to that set of bongo drums just right for cupping in his hands. "…In case you didn't notice, you got me pretty filthy with that last… _event_ of yours…" she smiled enjoying the look of realization on his face. Trunks hadn't noticed it yet, but after she jerked him off he REALLY let loose on her! Her long dark hair, her pale white skin, hanging off her round breasts and running down her cheeks was his cum, the white substance cooling under that slow moving fan. "…So I'm going to take a quick shower…" the woman finished, snapping him out of his revere in an instant.

His feet landing on the floor beside her bed almost the moment after that nude milf stopped talking, Trunks was already on his way walking over to her, his arms outstretched as he pleaded for her to stay a bit longer, he was so close, he was sucking her breasts, now though… "But, Chi-Chi…I…I mean…I thought we…" Stammering even as his eyes roamed up and down her nude curvy form, the half saiyan couldn't believe what he was hearing! She wanted to go clean up and act like this never happened? But he had only just started to come to terms with what had happened, what _they_ had done together…how could she?...

"Oh?...You can stay here if you want…I just thought you'd want to join me was all…" The raven haired martial artist said almost with a bemused look, brushing some scant black hairs out of her eyes, "…Really you might as well…you _are_ naked after all…and after sucking on my breast for a couple minutes you certainly are…" Chi-Chi smirked, her dark eyes running down the young man's body, over his large pecs, and skating through his labyrinth of hard abs, before locking onto the long rock hard shaft jutting out from his manly form.

Seeing how the woman was staring at him, the look in her eyes almost as if she were _ogling_ him more than inspecting the man, Trunks followed her gaze downward, the line going from her eyes leading directly to his the thick purple head of his long eight inch manhood, the fact that he was standing completely naked in front of a woman, a _girl_ hitting him like a billion pounds of bricks. "Ahh!" A spontaneous moment of modesty passing over him, Trunks shot both hands down to cover his bare cock, the fact that a woman was standing there licking her lips, basically mentally detailing his body in her mind just a little too much for him right now. He may have been having the time of his life today, but still he had only _just_ lost his virginity, that moment when Chi-Chi saw him drop his towel the first real time a girl saw more than his upper half bare in his life as well.

That grin on her face only getting wider at seeing Trunks try to cover himself, such a mighty warrior, the man who killed Freeza and King Cold, the savior of the future, here he was trying to cover his private parts just because _she_ a woman had seen him for all he was worth…now _THAT_ made her feel strong! "There's not much point in covering up…" Chi-Chi smiled as she turned fully around, those big round hips of hers swaying from side to side as she walked away from the naked man bent over in shame. "…I already got an eyeful…" Hearing him groan in embarrassed agony behind her, the older lady went on, the feeling she was getting from making him blush doing _so_ much for her ego. "…Heck, I could probably paint you nude from memory if I wanted to…"

Another pained groan leaving Trunk's parted lips, Chi-Chi could tell from looking out of the corner of her eye, "…Especially that long _cock_ of yours…I know _exactly_ what it looks like…" that based on just how much he was blushing, there somehow being more blood in his face than in his hardened member at the moment despite her own nudity, that it was time she gave him a break. Stopping right in front of the door to her bathroom, Chi-Chi grasped onto the door frame as she turned to her side, making sure the teen could see the entirety of her nude form on display. "Oh calm down, you big baby…" She grinned, his blue orbs on her once again even as the red blush all over his face continued to burn, "...After what you're about to do to me…I don't think you'll mind me looking at your naked manly body one bit…"

His head slowly lifting up to meet her gaze, Trunks could already feel his cock regaining the blood flow it lost earlier to his face as his eyes roamed all over her pale form, the side of her round ass showing clearly…and her two round breasts squishing up against the doorway as she teased him. "…What I'm…about to do…to you?..." He asked, nature at long last starting to overpower the learned modesty of the young warrior. He may have been brought up to cover his shame when caught in the nude, but at the same time nature _DEMANDED_ that when a naked female offered herself, it was his duty to _deal_ with her in the one way that would satisfy both of their lusts.

Seeing him staring at her just as she had wanted him to, his eyes already visually assaulting her delicate frame, manhandling her in preparation for what his hands would soon do, Chi-Chi got a mischievous glint in her eye, the woman slowly moving the thigh closest to the man back and forth, that small black patch of fur above her womanhood nearly…nearly appearing to him each time she shifted it. "Yeah…the thing only a _man_ can do to a woman…" smiling, she looked through her long black hair before brushing it behind her ear, those dark eyes of hers daring him to ravish her, the strongest woman on earth gently lifting one hand out into the air. "…Now…come with me…" Trunks could see almost the entire front of her body now, her pink slit nearly coming fully into view…and those incredibly soft boobs he had become almost obsessed with smothering his face with jiggling freely in front of him "…and after we're done…we can talk." Her left arm outstretched towards him, Chi-Chi slowly…and seductively curled her finger inward again…and again, beckoning him over to her as she deftly slipped into the bathroom, the sounds of the shower flowing with hot water flooding into the room moments afterward.

"We can talk…" Trunks repeated, her words echoing in his mind, the naked man at long last let go of his cock, that long rod wobbling out in the air, ready to assault the female form in any way it could, he leaned down, his hand picking up something on the floor. "Ahh…man we can talk…" Trunks grinned, shaking his purple hair out of his eyes as he held up Chi-Chi's white cotton panties in front of him, the very fact that they were in his hands…and so wet…physical proof that _he_ actually had a _girl_ naked! The point that this girl was the most feared woman on the planet meaning nothing to him, Trunks could only grin with pride as he looked back over to the bathroom door. "Just in case I don't believe myself when I wake up tomorrow morning…" Smirking as wide as can be, Trunks mentally shook his own hand as he shoved the white panties of Chi-Chi, possibly the sexiest milf he had never thought to of existed, into his pants pocket. He may have been a hero, but he was still a horny young man…and as bad as he knew it was…he was stealing Chi-Chi's panties.

"Oh! Trunks!..." He looked up now, the voice of the girl who he'd seen everything of ringing out across the small house, the way she sounded coming off as just as needy and wanting of a man's hands caressing her bare flesh as she desired. "…I can't find the soap!...Can you _please_ give me a hand?!..."

Grinning like the man who had just scored the babe of a lifetime that he was, Trunks left his trophy in his pants as he made his way to the bathroom, his strong hard muscles shaking against his skin with every step. Turning the corner, the man was about to open his mouth to respond to her wanting calls, but instead he found his jaw dropping as he stared at the magnificent site standing…or more like _bending_ over in front of him. Her back to the lust filled saiyan boy, Chi-Chi was smirking like an evil seductress as she bent down to pick up that pesky bottle of soap, her bare breasts squishing against her thighs, her round ass was perfectly exposed to the man she tempted so well, her pale pink pussy puckering up for a kiss directly below those wonderful white cheeks.

That was when the fact of what she wanted him to do with her grabbed him like her hand around his manhood, _'…I'm about to have shower sex…'_ Trunks had to say mentally due to a lack of muscle control in his lips, the half saiyan staring directly between Chi-Chi's parted butt cheeks, the man knew for certain what she was offering him, but seeing that other tiny hole staring back at him…he couldn't help wondering if the older woman still was at the age when she wanted to _experiment_ as well.

' _So_ _this_ _is why Gohan said I needed a girlfriend…'_

That thought shooting through his mind even as his body moved on its own, Trunks could only wonder, where was this going? And really after having sex only to wake up with her hands on him once more, the woman proud to let him gaze upon her nude curves…was she…was Chi-Chi really…

'… _Is Chi-Chi my girlfriend?...'_

 **A/N: Well there you have it! A good friend on this site took advantage of the brief period I was offering requests and asked for a second chapter to this one shot. I've had it done for a while now, but kept forgetting to post it. I don't really know what my immediate plans are for this story or where it is going aside from what is coming next chapter. It's just a fun little project to work on while doing other things. Chi-Chi is WAY sexier than most people or even I give her credit so writing her sexually rather than as a harpy is interesting.**

 **The next chapter to DBZ Xtreme Beach Battle is ready to go, I am just waiting for more people to read the latest chapter so I don't have everything jumbled up, apparently testing season is a bad posting time.**

 **Also at this point I am taking paid commissions, meaning they are requests that are paid for; I don't have time for free anymore outside of my personal stories I post here. I am excellent at Fairy Tail, DBZ, and have dabbled in Naruto a bit but can write others well, just need time to study so the characters act properly. Lemons, limes, or just comedy or feel goods are open so let me know in a PM if you're interested!**

 **If you liked this chapter and would like to see more of this story; let me know in a** _ **REVIEW!**_


	3. Showering With Chi-Chi

**A/N: Oh? Thought that this story was _completely_ abandoned? Well, not quite. After two chapters and a rather unfortunate incident that prompted a title change the third chapter is finally here. One of my most popular minor stories is back and just as good, if not better than ever before! Get ready for some major fun between the returned Trunks from the future, and the surprisingly hot mom, Chi-Chi because it is only getting better!**

 **Son Home, Chi-Chi's Bedroom:**

So that was the question then, huh?… Was Chi-Chi his girlfriend?… Lingering in his mind just as much as the prior events of that day were, Trunks merely looked down at himself, a look of thoughtfulness on his face. There he was, arguably one of most attractive male specimens of all time, a time traveler and saiyan in every sense...standing there with not a shred of clothing on in another man's home...in one of his best of friend's bedroom. "Damn...and I thought I had a pair for hunting down Cell a second time..." Speaking so softly as indeed it was only to himself he was speaking, Trunks felt a few strands of purple hair brush over his eyes, that same hair style he'd had when he first came back in time to kill Freeza still messing with him.

"...Heh...who would have thought it..." A wide smirk spreading across his cheeks, as much of a badass as he was, and really with as much confidence in his manly appearance he'd gained in his time in the future, even he was surprised at how he got to where he was now, "...Naked all because a woman wouldn't let me get dressed..." _A woman…_ Yeah, a woman alright...not just any woman, Chi-Chi Son, Goku's wife and the mother of his two best friends. If he had seen this situation coming he'd have never come over, let alone allow himself to walk around in just a towel like he had, what was he insane?

Instead though...here he was...out in the buff with that same woman who had stripped him naked having also seen his...well _everything_ … "...Chi-Chi..." That was her name, the last name anyone would have expected sort of thing from. Maybe Bulma in a lot of their friend's fantasies, then anyone who met Maron of course would assume that despite its falsehoods...or perhaps Eighteen if she was really mad and wanted to let loose, but Chi-Chi?… "...Maybe I really did lose it back when my time's Gohan died..." An air of reflection falling over him, the sudden sound of a spray of water splattering against the cool shower floor a billion times every second brought him back to reality...but so did... _her_ voice.

"Oh, Trunks...what are you waiting for?..." She called out to him from the bathroom directly in front of him...that room he'd been staring at for the last few minutes, minutes spent standing nude and alone in a foreign bedroom instead of in that other room with the best thing in the universe no matter the time line...a naked girl. "...C'mon...We both know that chiseled body of yours won't be properly... _appreciated_ all on its own…" That did it. The familiar feeling of blood rushing through his hardened abs further and further south into his huge member, the way the woman's light flinty voice seemed to say those words were like fingers curling around the that soft length of his.

The soft silky pads of their finger tips delicately scooping up his flaccid cock like a seductive air, spinning and swirling around it until soon Trunks' male beast was like a rock hard horn of iron sticking straight out and up in front of him. "Uh...Uhhhh..." His cheeks turning a bright shade of red as he watched it happen, time traveler, planet buster, tyrant slayer or not...Chi-Chi, the most conservative stuffy woman he knew, was dominating his body...and she wasn't even in the room… "...Oh...Okay...Be...Be there in a second...Chi-Chi..."

Deep blue eyes locked on his aching cock, it took all the strength he had in the world not to cum as he quickly gave himself a good rub across the pinkish purple mushroom cap, the chills of need rushing through his body enough to calm him for the moment. "Fuck...if that's what she can do with her voice...what on Earth does she have planned?..." His words coming out a little louder this time, the pleasure of skin rubbing against his rock hard manhood knocking his sense of sound off its base, it felt like he grew a whole new inch flinching at the sound of her voice.

"...You'll find out what I can do if you hurry up and come in here..." Chi-Chi said again, her words rolling down across his increasingly hot flesh towards his throbbing man meat, a large drop of clear precum already beginning to pool along the tip before gently leaking out. "...I'm just a girl, Trunks...no clothes...no brush…no...towel..." All his thoughts of who she was, what he was doing, how he got here fading away with each and every little thing she said, it wasn't until her very last words that he was hers entirely, "...I'm completely naked...do you really expect me to clean this sopping wet body of mine...all...alone?..." That did it...she may be family to his best of friends...but fuck it...he would find out how she really felt...but first...it was time for the best shower of his whole damn life!

 **Chi-Chi's Shower:**

Clenching his fists by his sides he may not have been going into a fight, but he'd be damned if he wasn't pumped for this! One step landing after another Trunks made his way to the bathroom, his view only of himself in the personal mirror facing him, even if it was only for a few seconds he was getting tired of seeing his nude muscular body for so long! Turning the corner there was nothing else in the world he wanted to do right now than… "Chi-Chi..." Just about falling forward when caught sight of her, all Trunks could do was stare, feet parted, his tongue hanging out of his mouth in front of her, the sexiest milf he'd ever seen in his entire life…with a towel wrapped around her.

"Yeah...I was kind of lying about not having one of these..." Arching one eyebrow at him as the shower poured water down behind her, Chi-Chi just let him drink in the sight of her, just as nude as him save for the towel covering everything he was dying to see, "...And by the looks of things you're the one who needs one..." Those beautiful dark black eyes of hers dropping down, they skated across his unclothed frame, slipping between thick pecs as they traveled downward, moving back and forth across rippling abs before sliding straight down his hard bare pelvis…

At what she saw, the older woman's eyes widened, "Wow...heheh..." And then that laugh of hers...only letting out a slight giggle just to tease him about how naked he was while she drank in the view, "...You _really_ think I'm sexy, don't you...Trunks?..." Rolling her tongue around his name just as he was barely staying conscious to see wrap around his aching cock, Chi-Chi just stood there, gazing just as lovingly at his exposed manhood as he was at the small mounds pressing out against her towel where her breasts were.

Her ebony orbs ever so slowly rising back up his god-like physique, Chi-Chi paused, the older woman just now fixing her hair up, the loose bun up at the top almost forming an arch as her bangs parting at her forehead so that those long shining locks of silky black hair curved down around either side of her beautiful face, framing it perfectly. The gobsmacked young man's gaze helplessly locked on her it was in that moment she let go of her towel. "Oops...oh no...Trunks...don't look...please..." Her feigned pleas for modesty falling upon deaf ears while her towel, in an instant that went on for decades for the man, slipped down her body, the white cloth drifting down her toned womanly form before pooling on the bathroom floor around her ankles. "...I don't know what you'd do if you saw... _everything..._ "

There she was...in all her glory...Chi-Chi… Trunks' tongue moved to say something, but there just was not enough moisture in his entire body, save for the precum leaking from his manhood to speak. The young half saiyan slowly licking his lips, it was his favorite sight in the world laid out in front of him. That wide smirk still spread across her light pink lips, he just followed those long strands of black silk straight down her shoulders onto her pale white skin that he knew never got too much sun… The inevitable path of his eyes each landing on a soft, round milky white breast, the round swells of D cup flesh just more than a handful sitting there staring back at him, her stance causing one to tilt against the other, smooth womanly fat squishing up between them while her firm little red nipples merely challenged him to have his way with them. They were really something else…

' _To think Chi-Chi has such a great rack_ _still_ _...'_ That lucky half saiyan thought as the mother of two's bouncy funbags gave a quick jiggle, his eyes instinctively shooting back up to her alluring smirk, knowing full well she had made them bounce just for him. _'...I bet she didn't even need to wear a bra when she was younger...'_ Blue orbs only dropping lower on the sultry nude babe they slid across her bare belly as if it were his hands doing the touching instead of his eyes, soft and smooth while still showing just a bit of toning, evidence that despite her loneliness she still stayed in perfect...fighting...fucking...shape.

And just below that, her tight, long belly button tucked in right above the navel he'd petted with all the love and tenderness a man could give...was that tiny tuft of black silky fur on top of her sopping wet...pink… "Oh, Trunks..." Her voice breaking his reverie, eyes popping wide open to stare up at her, before he could even think of finishing his examination of her body it was happening, "...Are you just going to stand there and stare?..." The woman, her, taking one...two...three steps towards him, he swallowed as those dark eyes of hers stared up at him, and her... _Chi-Chi's_ big soft boobs squished up against his hard manly pecs, "...Or are you going to _fuck_ me?"

"OOOHMMMMPPPPHHH!"

The sensation of the cold water from the shower cascading down their bodies as they stumbled into its never ending spray, Trunks could barely gasp between the feeling of freezing water covering his back and a nude woman pressing herself against his front, that smooth belly of hers rubbing his aching length between them like a pair of rude hands. Eyes darting to the temperature knob, it was still set on cold, it hadn't failed to warm up...she had done it on purpose! Lips turning to ask her why he was stopped as her lips suddenly slammed into his, her tongue sliding right into his mouth to feel him up inside just as much as she was on the outside. He knew that this woman was a handful, and not just her tits, but this...fuck...she was only kissing him and this was incredible!

Chi-Chi's warm pink muscle sliding all around the insides of his wet cavern every time he tried to catch her he failed, slipping away at the last second before being pinned down by his stronger tongue, she really was doing as she pleased inside him just as much as outside. The cold water of the shower flowing all the way down his body, the sensations of heat building up within him and the goosebumps rising on his tanned flesh were driving him wild! "Mhmmmm...Chi-Chi..." Trunks couldn't help moaning as that long tongue of hers wheeled back in his mouth right before pressing itself up along his, the unmistakable taste of a woman's saliva rushing along his taste buds the more he savored her.

His tongue at long last getting a chance to fight back, lapping and sliding around hers as the kiss deepened, their mouths both wide open against each other, with one long lick along her pink morsel she was finally on the run! The pink saiyan muscle giving swift chase, he was just about to enter her sweet mouth when she slammed her lips shut. Trunks opening his eyes to stare in shock at the woman he was constantly trying to conquer, but in turn being conquered himself every time, even he had to pause as he felt a small flick of her tongue along his trapped tip. "Don't complain too soon about kissing, Trunks..." Chi-Chi said in that seductive tone of hers, it wasn't over the top like something he'd expect from a stripper, but man it was a testament to her sexiness that he was still rock hard in a cold shower.

Speaking of which… Her dark black eyes ever so slowly dropping down, there was that tongue of hers again...just barely sneaking out of between her lips to run along that smooth red lipstick before darting back in again. The woman turning her gaze back up to him again, Trunks was just about to question her when suddenly his breath hitched in his throat. She was grabbing somewhere she shouldn't of again… "...Just because I'm leaving your mouth alone doesn't mean I don't want to...make out..." His blue eyes staying locked with hers for a moment, Chi-Chi just gently began to sink down...down...down…

The married woman dropping all the way down to her knees, she kept her eyes on his the whole time, while her hand splayed out over his smooth, muscular flesh, the other...well, after a while a milf like her knows where a man is weak… The sounds of her knees touching the shower floor soon after hitting his ears, he could feel her hand, those thin fingers of hers dipping into every crevice of his muscles while she slid down his body, her palm filling with one rock hard ab after another, cupping it while her digits slid around it, tracing him, feeling him, the heat from her touch only growing until he felt the smoothness of her cheek press against his pelvis bone. "...And I think we _both_ know by now just how much this big man loves to...make out..."

Kiss after wet, loving kiss scorching his freezing navel with heated marks, it felt like the woman was just going to keep on teasing him, sucking on his skin tight flesh with every kiss, her teeth hanging on just long enough to leave a small bruise before moving on, making him pant, making him breath, making him… "Ugh!..." His breath catching in his throat, all that breathing came to an abrupt and wonderful end as Trunks looked down, to see once more, the sight of Chi-Chi taking his cock into her hot, wet mouth! Just like he'd always imagined some of the hot girls from the future would eat a hot dog if they actually got one in their hands, Chi-Chi simply devoured his thick manhood, the girl sucking in inch after wide inch of his manly pillar.

"Mhmmmm...oh, Trunks..." The salacious wife merely moaned up at him in between taking in even more of his member and breathing, her dark black eyes gazing up into his with only want and need, "...Is it just me or is it each time I do this you are just a _little_ bit bigger?..." Watching him while the moments ticked on by, Chi-Chi sucked him in even more, that long, slithering tongue of hers sliding up along the underside of his saiyan beast, coating every inch she touched in her warm saliva, "...Come on...you can answer me...Can't you?..." Holding her mouth wide open Trunks felt shivers shoot up his spine at that amazing feeling he felt down below, she was no longer sucking him, and yet...

Blue eyes spreading wide open there was no amount of freezing cold water that could pour down onto his heated flesh to cool him down from this! "Gahh...ahhh...Chi...Chiiii!..." Shutting those light blue orbs once more, he _had_ to swallow the lump in his throat just to stay standing, this girl...this wonderful woman...the whole time she wrapped that long tongue of hers around his cock...she...she… Her small hands reaching up while the half saiyan's went down, entangling themselves in her dark bun of ebony hair while one nut after another, Goku's sexy as hell wife gently cupped his heavy balls in her supple palms.

The sound of his head banging against the back wall of the shower going unnoticed by either of the two lovers the deeper Chi-Chi drew his sensitive member into her mouth, they just stayed like that for a moment. His hands weaving through her hair, doing his best to hold her head against his body while enjoying the silky smooth feel of it, the thousands of thin wet strands flowing through his fingers while she… _'...Oh man...Just when I thought a blowjob in bed was bad...'_ Thinking back to how he woke up, completely naked in the bed of one of his greatest of friends, it had seemed like at any moment he expected to be ejected from the fantasy land he was currently in.

Daring to open his eyes for, but a moment, the young man was rewarded with another hard suck along the mushroom cap of his manhood as Chi-Chi's tongue rudely wrapped around it before digging itself in under the tip, drilling at his nerves with such vigor he didn't stand a chance! _'...Getting a blowjob in the shower though...'_ His lesson about doing anything other than taking the pleasure the woman on her knees before him well learned, Trunks kept his eyes closed, instead sensing the energy around him to watch her work. _'...Yeah...shower sex is where it's at...'_ A wide smirk spreading across his lips, another hard moan soon rocked his body as Chi-Chi took him all the way in, that pink head of his cock rubbing against the smooth back of her throat.

"Mhmmm...what is it, Trunks?… Getting too intense for you?..." He could have sworn he heard the naked woman ask before he bottomed out inside her mouth, but he wasn't taking any chances and looking to see; and that only made Chi-Chi even more proud of herself. Her nose rubbing against the rock hard flesh of his pelvis, this was the part she loved most about sucking a man off, well not a man as much as _her_ man that is to say. The curvy brunette was already in her early thirties, but even still there were only two men she'd ever wrapped her lips around and blown until he collapsed. Her husband was the first, of course, but then there was this stallion of a boy, named Trunks.

With small drops of precum slipping out of that tight little slit on the tip of his manhood as it rubbed up and down against the back of her throat, Chi-Chi didn't gag at all, instead, the nude milf merely continued to lick that delicious piece of masculine flesh he'd so readily given her. Sliding her wet tongue along the sides of his flesh, she could taste him with every flick of her pink muscle. _'Ohhhh...he tastes so good...'_ Trunks may not have been dreaming her teasing words earlier, but at this point even trying to talk around the huge cock wedged down her throat would have impossible, even for her good friend, Bulma she assumed.

Savoring that wonderful flavor of a young strapping man in her maw, her tongue slipping along every edge and seam of his long, meaty member, there truly was nothing like it in the world for her. _'...And to think of all the years I wasted letting Goku go off and train when we could have...'_ Keeping those dark orbs of hers shut as well as she imagined everything that she knew was standing in front of her, the woman could hardly be blamed for not holding back her lust for the naked time traveler. _'...But now...I have Trunks to keep me company..._ _and with_ _his amazing..._ _big_ _...'_ The giddiness of just what she was doing almost getting to her, Chi-Chi had to steady herself, the nude woman was enjoying this more than she dreamed she would!

Imagine the look on Bulma's face, that blue haired rich girl who got to live her life with every luxury a lady could ask for; money, beauty, and a husband who, from what she could tell from the noises she'd hear in the gravity chamber every time she visited, had _no_ problems fucking the bluenette until her hair style changed again. _'...His_ _huge_ _thick cock...and all these muscles...all for me...'_ Imagine the look on her face if she found out that not only was _Chi-Chi_ enjoying just as much sex as her, but that her precious future son was now her own, personal boy toy. Her dark eyes opening up as she gently breathed in through her nose, the cool air rushing over Trunk's heated cock, she slowly pulled back. His bulbous member sliding out of her mouth while her lips kept as much pressure on it as she could, the red pair sealing shut the moment she got to his head, trapping the pink cap between them.

Those ebony orbs tracing along the countless inches of her boy toy...boyfriend's? humongous beast, all Chi-Chi could think about was just how happy she was to have such a willing young man at her disposal again! _'...I LOVE it!...'_ A wide smile spreading across her lips, in an instant the Son woman released Trunks' heavy balls from where she had been kneading them below his member, letting the two round spheres drop down to clack together beneath the sordid cock she was making out with. She could see how he managed to take on Freeza when he came back...from the way those things were filling her eager palms he certainly wasn't lacking in courage!

Her hands wrapping around the back of his body, Chi-Chi pulled him as hard against her as she could, the entirety of his long man meat thrusting into her mouth, the tip brushing against the back of her throat again. All the while she grabbed handfuls of his firm, pert ass, groping him, holding onto him, for the love of all that was lust, just taking in the wonderful feeling of a naked man pressed against her body. Oh he was so good! Hard, tough manly flesh pressing all over her curvy frame and thin waist, it was the perfect compliment to her, so strong, so rude so...firm she could almost try to eat him and know she'd never so much as make a dent!

Hearing a deep grunt of pleasure bubble up from the wide brick like chest above her, Chi-Chi didn't hold the feelings swelling inside of her for a moment. Her large D cup breasts giving a gleeful bounce before squishing against Trunks' strong thighs as she rubbed herself against him as much as she could, she _had_ to feel the only thing better than a young man's flesh on her body, the hot milky cum she sucked out of him! He was just such a wonderful feeling, as much strong, hunky saiyan as she could possibly manage, and with every inch of his planet destroying being hers to savor to her heart's content.

"Mhmmm...so good...so hard...please, cum for me, Trunks...cum right in Chi-Chi's hungry mouth!..." Now he KNEW he didn't imagine that! Looking down with bright blue eyes, it was taking everything he had not to explode just standing there taking her abuse. Feeling her lips moving along his thick veiny member, her tongue swabbing against the thin skin of the underside of his cock. Sucking him in more and more, Chi-Chi could feel it coming, his body was tensing up, her hands digging into the flesh of his ass were feeling his muscles becoming almost as hard as the piece of meat between her lips!

Just a little more prying, that grin of hers now disappearing, the woman started bobbing her head even faster, the friction of her soft lips against his manhood growing hot while her tongue continued to bath the pink head in her sweet saliva, making it slick and easy for her snake like muscle to slide all over, circling around and around the very top of it, she was getting close, so close to the slit at the apex of his massive beast. Trunks' mouth opening wide as a huge moan passed through his very being, it was in that moment that Chi-Chi did it, swirling the tip of her tongue all over the slit of his cock right as a heavy drop of precum slid out of it, the soaking wet woman gripped Trunks as hard as she could, forcing his aching cock all the way into her mouth so that his balls were pressing against the sides of her cheeks!

The pleasure too much for him to take, Trunks' eyebrows practically flew off his forehead as he came, the man never releasing his grip on the sultry woman sucking him off, he couldn't believe what he was feeling! Never in his life had he experienced a blow job as intense as this one was! Taking all of him in, it felt like Chi-Chi had literally devoured his whole cock, every inch of his long, hard manhood surrounded by soft, wet gums as Chi-Chi swallowed his entire member, again...and again. His hands holding her there with everything he had, Trunks almost bit his tongue trying to hold it all in right as he came! The older woman he hardly knew in this way holding all of him in her mouth, there was barely room to thrust as he poured his hot saiyan cum down her throat, his aching cock pulsing with one spurt after another, in mere moments he had filled her mouth, but still it kept coming!

Swallowing every drop he gave her Chi-Chi was refusing to let him go from her grip even as the volume became too much. Holding that firm manly butt against her, small dribbles of his seed slipped down her chin only to fall down on her large breasts below, the white gooey substance trickling down to mash between his hard thighs and her pointy pink nipples. Forcing him closer and closer to her the more his beast jerked into her mouth before finally… "Guaaahh!..." The force of that last thrust of his climax thrusting into her open maw, Trunks' thick cock slipped out of her mouth right as he came, that final big spurt of hot cum going all over the right side of her face, long threads getting wrapped into one of her bangs before dripping down to mark the right side of her red lips.

"Uhhh...uuhhhh…ughh…" Despite the many attempts he made to speak, only grunts and gasps were leaving Trunks' mouth as he tried and tried to respond to what had just happened. Staring down with wide open eyes at the woman on her knees before him, a chill ran down his spine as the final sensations of his climax left him, the heat dying while the cold water of the shower began to overpower his naked flesh. "...Ch...Chi-Chi...I...w...whoa...that...UGH!" His words suddenly catching in his throat mid-sentence, Trunks watched as without a doubt the most clean and proper woman he had ever known silently nursed his extremely sensitive manhood dry.

Sucking, licking, swallowing, Chi-Chi just stayed there on her knees as she finished her meal, gleaning the last few drops of his warm spunk from the half limp beast down her throat. Holding him steady she ever so carefully pulled back, letting his cock slide out of her mouth through her tightly closed lips before, with one final long lap from her tongue to his smooth head, his cock flopped out of her mouth to hang down in front of her. "...Looks like your little friend wanted to kiss me more than I thought..." The woman rising up from her knees, she stood before him now, her tongue darting out to lick one last small drop of his cum off of her lips while he struggled to catch his breath.

That strong chest of his moving in and out like he had just run five marathons, it was taking all he had at the moment just to stand there with her. The cold water pouring down onto both of them, his eyes darted over her body, first to her hair, which still seemed to have kept its style despite his messing with it during her little 'make out' session with his cock, "...Look who's talking..." he managed to get out between pants, his frame towering over hers even though so far if this was a fight, and for a saiyan sex always was, she was kicking his ass, "...I've _never_ had a girl suck me off like that before..." Grinning at the rather proud blush that seemed to be spreading over her pale cheeks, she'd certainly earned that praise. Not every girl was good at giving head, the issues he'd had with teeth and gagging over the years given his huge girth were bad, so what Chi-Chi had managed to do was incredible.

"...Now though...I can't help thinking I owe you something just as...special..." A wide predatory smirk beginning to emerge across the young man's face, his nude milf just stood there, the water pouring down on both of them as she waited for what he could possibly have in mind. "...You've really got a nice pair of tits, Chi-Chi..." He said, his gaze falling down from the woman's loose bun to move across the set of round breasts hanging down from her chest, they weren't the perkiest given her age, but like he'd thought earlier, bras were only a recent need for her, "...But...I'm thinking there is a _different_ part of you I've been dying to get my hands on..."

A sudden squeak leaving her lips, Chi-Chi didn't stand a chance as out of no where two big, strong half saiyan hands were on her, gripping her wrists as Trunks spun her around, her soft boobs squishing up against the shocking cold of the glass door, her nipples sticking into it while every nerve in her breasts was forced to endure the freezing cold. "Tr...Trunks...baby, what are you doing?..." Her voice came out with a hint of apprehension underneath the thick coating of excitement it practically screamed with. She was _loving_ this! A young man grabbing her, taking advantage of just how weak and helpless she was compared to him, it was the only thing she loved more than holding him by that thick cock of his and su-

"...Only having a little fun of my own...you got a problem with that, Princess?..." Oh now THAT turned her on! This boy, this MAN was calling her by old royal title while he pinned her against a shower door, her body as bare as can be, her nudity his to take in as much as he wanted with nothing she could do about it, the whole while he called her _princess…_ "...Now...not that I don't love those big boobs of yours, but..." Sinking down to his own knees now, while the ebony haired milf had previously dined without a shred of mercy on the most sensitive organ of the male anatomy, he, well...those rumors back in the his own timeline about slapping the evil Android 18's ass before he destroyed her weren't entirely false…

The freezing cold of the shower now only hitting him though, he figured it was about time that little problem came to an end. Turning to look back over her wet shoulder, Chi-Chi could see through her soaked hair as Trunks reached around to mess with the water knobs, "...Oh, Trunks, you don't need to turn the water off..." She called back to him just as his hand grasped the blue knob before turning it all the way to the right before just as easily moving over to the red one and twisting it as far left as he could make it go without breaking it.

A sudden blast of warm water raining down onto the young man's bare back, where once was cold now heat flowed over his tough tanned flesh, "...Hey, I'm not turning it off..." He said, sending a shiver up the woman's spine as he leaned in against her, his hot breath tickling her ear while his words made her already wet pussy burn with desire, "...I'm just changing the temperature...after all..." his teeth grazing against the shell of her ear, Chi-Chi leaned forward for some respite, but he only followed her, his cheek pressing into the side of her long neck as he spoke, "...I think we _both_ need the shower hot for what I'm about to do to _you..._ "

Her mouth slowly opening up to let out a light gasp just as her eyes opened wide, Chi-Chi kept her hands where they were, folded on top of her head against the glass door while Trunks' hand slipped up between the molesting door and her body. "...Heheheh...just warming these up a little...they looked a bit cold..." he chuckled into her ear, those rough calloused hands of his slithering up her belly as they each cupped one soft breast in their open palms. For some reason he had the impression Chi-Chi's wonderful mommy melons hadn't had the attention they'd deserved lately, well except for what he'd been doing to them...

Weighing her womanly globes up and down for a few seconds, Trunks rubbed his cheek even harder against her neck as he took in a deep inhale of her scent, his lips opening up to land one wet kiss against her skin. Those rude hands fondling her tits around between their fingers, kneading them, molding her perky flesh into whatever shape he wanted before just as suddenly letting them drop in a series of light bounces. "...You can't say I don't touch you _everywhere..._ especially not after today..." Her eyes slowly opening even wider at his words, with one last sudden squeeze of her breasts, forcing them up against her chest mere moments after she thought they were safe there was a new feeling, and it was one that the brunette had never felt before.

"Tr...TRUNKS!? What are you doing?!..." Chi-Chi's voice abruptly shooting up high enough to give even Bulma a run for her money when she was mad, the milf could only look back over her shoulder in shock as she felt two, strong, big hands, those same ones that had only just molested her full fun bags, now...gently cupping her ass. "...Trunks...hold on now...I've never...I've never..." A long deep sigh parting her lips as she gently relaxed against the newly warmed up glass door, Chi-Chi could already feel him working his wonderful saiyan magic on her.

Even though the Son wife didn't get anywhere near as much physical attention from her husband as she'd wanted over the years, Goku had still managed to fuck her enough to get a pair of sons out of her, but that only required certain kinds of sex, and while he never objected to a 'mouth present' there was one thing they'd never involved in their love making. "Yeah...now _this_ is what I call an ass..." Trunks could say only through a grin wide enough to befit a saiyan at a buffet, not that what was sitting there in front of him for his pleasure wasn't a buffet in of itself. Nope, the woman's thin waist splaying outward into a wide pair of curvy hips, Trunks knew he'd found gold alright.

Chi-Chi Son, no matter what else anyone had to say about her over the years, never had one particularly stinging insult flung at her, and that was because the girl had one hell of a booty! Running his eyes up and down the cleft in front of him, the Brief boy was _far_ from disappointed, everyone, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, and of course Roshi had said that Chi-Chi had one of the finest rumps around. His hands each taking a handful of the bottom of her firm cheeks there was no doubting it, each one was amazing, firm yet still plush. Not the dual globes of round softness that the old hermit had over zealously told him his mom's was, but instead Chi-Chi's butt was toned while having just enough squish to it, each cheek having the consistency of a very perky breast.

"...Damn, Chi-Chi...no wonder all the guys told me you had a tight one..." Leaning in to press his face against her lower back, the woman below him was just about to utter an indignant yelp at his words, her voice being caught in her throat as he used those two hands currently groping her ass to delicately push her up onto her feet. That wonderful treasure of the Z fighters rising up with her, as the woman landed straight up, both of her firm cheeks gave a sudden bounce in front of him, his eyes drawn to them like flies, "...Don't get mad about it..." Grinning wider than ever as he at long last got to lean in, his chin sliding between the very top cleft of her booty as he planted a wet kiss against her skin, "...We _both_ know you secretly like young men checking out this money maker..."

 _Slap!_ A bright pink hand print appearing on her right butt cheek, Chi-Chi had to bite down on her lower lip just to keep from squealing, between his teasing and... _that_ she was barely keeping herself together. _'Did...did he just spank me?...' _She asked herself before looking back around again, the hot spray of the shower raining down onto her too now as he stared back at her, goading her on to try and stop him, just so he could slap that booty one more time. It was going to take a while of him doing that to her before she instinctively thought of the perverted old hermit... _if_ she let him do it again...

"...Trunks...forgetting that you just spanked me…" Chi-Chi said through clenched teeth, her voice in a bit of a growl now that he'd struck her body, but while started to tell him no, he knew better… The moment he spanked her he'd smelt a sudden increase of arousal leaking from her sex, whether she wanted to say it or not, Chi-Chi _liked_ her ass being abused. "...You can't play around with my ass...I haven't-" Her words cut off at the sound of a soap bottle opening up, before she could even tell him no, he had her...the same way she'd had him.

With one strong hand holding onto the top of her hips, Trunks took a dollop of soap in his right, the cool pink gel oozing all over his palm as he ever so carefully slowly slid his open palm right up the middle of Chi-Chi's butt crack. "EEEAAAAHHHHH!..." Those big tits of hers bouncing up against the shower door, her nipples looked like they were making suction marks on it she moved so quickly! Her big black eyes shooting wide open as she spun around to see what he was doing, there was no point, she could _feel_ it so much better.

Wasting no time arguing with the woman, Trunks knew that he needed her happy to really have his fun, so moving his hand all the way up that firm valley, he made sure to start low, the tips of his soapy slippery fingers pressing against the bottom lip of her pussy, he slid it all the way up the middle of her ass, rubbing sweet smelling soap all over it before coming back out again. "...Don't worry, babe...if you don't feel clean enough for me; I'll fix that..." His hands rinsing under the warm spray of the shower, before she could reply he had another thick layer of Chi-Chi's exclusive _Brief Blossom_ soap lubing up his fingers, "...And with this lewd shampoo you buy I don't think I'll have any trouble getting you ready...for me to make you dirty again..."

Gritting her teeth as hard as she could to try and hold in the moans that his touch was forcing out of her second by second, Chi-Chi, that big booty wife everyone ogled behind her back finally let out one long sigh as Trunks' slippery fingers slid back down between her cheeks. "Oh…Ooooohooooooohhh..." Her face flushing bright red, there was no stopping this man when he wanted something, she knew that, and as one lubed up pointer finger slid over her ass hole, her body did too. "Ooooooohhh-AHHH!..." Moans evolving into a sudden high pitched squeak, the sexy milf was helpless to stop the hungry half saiyan as Trunks hooked one thick finger up into her ass.

The soap she'd forgotten to put away giving him all the help he needed, all she could do was reach down and grab her boobs as hard as she could just to hold on, that firm digit wiggling around inside her booty, moving in rapid circles around and around the inside of her tight hole, she could feel him stretching her out, preparing her, making her last untouched hole ready for him to do...well...whatever he wanted to. Clenching her ass around that finger, another yelp left her lips as he forced it deeper into her butt, waggling it back and forth before finally, after defeating her he pulled it out.

"...Heh...what happened to the woman who nearly sucked my cock off?..." Trunks smirked looking down at her as he stood up to grab the shower head, the hot water soon spraying all over his hands as well as her ass, washing all the soap and sweat off of her body from their two earlier 'work out' sessions, "...Five minutes ago you had me beat worse than Cell...but now..." Hands grasping her shoulders to keep her where she was, there was no mistaking it, kneeling down again, he could see it, the water leaving her as her pussy began to drip all the more with her own clear womanly juices, "...Now that I know how much you love me on your ass too...I think this relationship is about to make a change..."

His knees landing on the wet tiled floor once more, in an instant he was on her, rough tanned hands reaching up, each of them took an over sized handful of female flesh in their palms, Chi-Chi's full firm ass cheeks overflowed from them as he moved them all over her ass. It was simply fantastic! Running his open hands all over those sultry globes, those amazing cheeks that his friends hat told him about were better than he ever dreamed of! A girl's ass was bigger than her breasts, even in the case of Krillin's ex, Maron, and that meant that Trunks had so much more to play with than a boob man did!

Wobbling around like a late teenager's tits, Chi-Chi's money maker wouldn't stop giving! Roaming all over her pale white cheeks, he could feel the muscle underneath her soft skin keeping her butt as firm and meaty as Roshi's favorite was soft and round. 'Mhmmmmph! Chi-Chi...it's so tight...how do you keep it so tight?..." Closing his eyes as he leaned in, Trunks' chin parted the cleft of her ass just as his hands pulled those firm cheeks apart, his head then slowly sliding down between them, he pulled them shut again, rubbing the smooth velvety flesh of her inner cheeks all over his face.

Still deeper and deeper he went though, spreading her booty wide open only to close it around his face again as he shoved it even deeper into it, reveling in how sweet it smelt, yet knowing how many bad things he was going to do to such an innocent thing. "...Fuck...I love these things..." He moaned into her butt, his breath shooting down along the middle of her ass until the air condensed onto her puckering ass hole. Trunks was quite simply in heaven as he kept going, breathing in, going lower, breathing out, sensing her pussy tingling with need the more he molested her ass.

The whole time he knelt there, his cock was aching to explode, he'd been drained after that blowjob, but now he was back to full mast and still counting! Even Chi-Chi could see it as she mashed her poor D cups around against the glass door, peering down through her open cleavage she could see his cock pulsing, the heated tip leaking precum like a tap, that beast biding its time before she knew it was inside her, fucking her like the beautiful woman she was! Another sigh leaving her lips at the magical feeling of her lover's purple hair tickling the cleft of her ass, one drop of warm juice fell off her pussy before splashing down onto the burning rod of flesh below it.

Trunks' manhood instinctively thrusting forward at that sensation, Chi-Chi was tempted to reach down and grab that sensitive python when suddenly it happened. "...Yes...Chi-Chi...keep squeezing your ass...just like that...I can feel...I can just..." Moaning out in heavenly pleasure at what he was getting to do, that hung saiyan let his aching cock slide along her calf as he gripped as much firm flesh of her globes in his hands as he could. Fingers skating all over her butt cheeks, groping, feeling, taking one handful just to release it and take another, molding her poor booty around and around in circles while his face worked its way deeper and deeper between them, his hair tickling her nerves just as his tongue reached out, and licked around that tight little hole.

In that moment, Trunks couldn't hear Chi-Chi letting out a high pitched squeal of surprise, that one last part of her that had never felt the touch of a virile young man finally getting the attention that only a lustful member of the opposite sex could give, but what he could hear though was the deep moan that rumbled through her belly afterward, the one that she was helpless to keep in as he did it. Her ass cheeks wide apart, Trunks gathered up as much saliva in his mouth as he could before wrapping his lips around that cute little hole and kissing it just as hard as it felt she'd used making out with his cock.

' _Chi-Chi...you really are the girl of my dreams...'_ The thought passing through his mind, if he had been thinking straight he'd have paused, the question of what the hell this was coming back to him, was he her boyfriend? A lover? Or was it all just for fun? But Trunks wasn't in the right state for that, just like his father, Vegeta was whenever Bulma stripped off her top in front of him. Now that the young half saiyan was buried in sweet ass, even such a thing as love came second to someone as lucky as he was right now.

Mouth opening wide just as she had done to him, that tongue of his swirled around the puckering rim of her ass hole, teasing that tiny button with threats of affection, and pleasurable torture. Licking around and around, tracing every millimeter of her opening at long last he felt a breech in her defense, the tip of his eager tongue prodding her once more he at last was able to begin wriggling that beast into her tightly guarded cavern. Trunks' tongue was not as long as Chi-Chi's was, as her skill at sliding it all over his cock without effort would attest, but it was certainly wider.

Forcing more and more of his slippery eel into her back door, the woman had to hold onto the door itself now just to stay standing! "Ahhhh…Ahhhh...Trunks...sto...please...more..." Gasping between words, even so much as calling the young stud's name was becoming a sex act for her. He was just so big, and strong, and muscular, and...and… "...Please...Trunks...please do whatever you want to your princess!..." Calling out those words through all the indignity that came with a proper princess like her telling a boy half her age to have his way with her, he heard her, and was going to make sure he fucked any regret she had left out of her.

That tongue winding around inside her ass, she had no muscle strength left down there to keep him from having his fun, roaming all over her tight tunnel it was amazing what that soap did in making everything so sweet. Keeping his hands planted on her ass, they slide down to grope the fattest parts of her firm booty, the bottoms of her cheeks being suddenly pushed up, he held her open before rubbing her wobbling globes all over his face, motorboating her ass like everyone dreamed of doing. The whole time, his cock aching for release, he kept probing around in her ass, his saliva soon replacing the soap for lube as it slid along the rim, tickling her, teasing her, making her try to close it off to him while never letting her have the chance.

"...Agh...fuck...Mhhmmmmph...your ass...Chi-Chi your body is...Aggghhh!..." Molding those full firm butt cheeks around and around in his hands, Trunks thrust his tongue as deep into her tight hole as he could, his eyes slamming shut while Chi-Chi's were practically popping out of her head as she shot up on the tips of her toes to escape the sensation of his wriggling tongue fucking her ass. The pulsing of his burning cock more than he could take and with no chance of relief in sight with his face buried in her heavenly onion, Trunks rose to his feet, the virile young man panting in need behind her.

With so little effort that Chi-Chi had no question of just how strong he was, the Brief boy grabbed her by her shoulders before slamming her back against the shower wall behind her soft enough not to hurt her, but still hard enough to make her gasp, those big breasts of hers bouncing up and down before squishing up against the cool tiled wall as he took his place behind her. Not wasting another moment now that he didn't have his face buried between her heavenly mommy mounds, Trunks took in a deep breath, the hot steamy air of the shower filling his lungs as he took that huge mast of masculinity and thrust deep into the older woman's freshly prepared ass hole.

"Gaaaaa-AAAAAAAAHHHHH! TRUUUUUNKS!..." Chi-Chi's scream filling the whole room as that thick rod of his penetrated her firm behind, inch after manly inch drilling into her, widening that tiny hole he had only just finished kissing, the saliva there already just enough to get him inside. Feeling him, all of him in her, at the very least the length of an average man, his extra saiyan inches unable to get as deeply into her butt as they did her throat, her long black hair shaking a little looser, but still staying in her tight bun, she paused, the familiar feeling of his hands rising up to take hold of her amazing pair of chichis once again taking her mind away from what he was doing.

She couldn't see him from where she was, pinned against the hard shower wall, water flowing down her back as she struggled to stay up against it, the woman was already on her knees as it was. Then it came, his voice, "Ugh...Chi-Chi...h...hold still..." his other hand still gripping her bare boob with all the strength she knew a saiyan male could bring to sex, she was surprised to see his other palm held out in front of her, waiting. "...Heh...you're tighter than I thought...go...go ahead and spit in my hand..." A moment passing without her doing so, Trunks only grinned, his cock pushing just a little deeper into her tight passageway while his other hand moved her poor fun bag around her chest as slowly as he could manage, "...I need it to lube me up...unless you like it even rougher than I thought you did..."

Trunks' palm remaining dry, the young man couldn't stop grinning as instead of spitting in his hand, Chi-Chi put a nice warm puddle of saliva in her own, the older woman taking the hand she had so lovingly molded his balls with down under her body, she rudely rubbed her saliva all over his waiting cock. Seeing as the job had been done for him, the Brief boy wasted no time bringing that hand of his back up to join the other on her boobies. "...Good...for a second there I was getting a little...GAAAAHHH!..." Gritting his teeth together just to keep from screaming out more than he did, his purple hair falling across his eyes, he loved it! Another grunt leaving his lips she did it again, bucking that big firm booty of hers against his cock, wedging him just a little more into her now that he was properly lubed up.

"...What?… Don't tell me you're going soft on me now, big saiyan boy..." His blue eyes meeting hers as she shot a look which he couldn't tell was more a temptation or a challenge, Trunks swallowed a lump in his throat, this woman just never stopped… Rough, tanned saiyan skin grating against her soft pale human hide, Trunks reared back before thrusting into her, one, two, three, five inches of pulsing cock going straight up her tight ass, stretching her to the limit just long enough before he pulled out again, that feeling of gaping emptiness staying with her for mere moments before he was back in again, bucking his hips against her. Hard pelvis striking her tender butt just like his open palm had earlier, oh how those rumors about his last dance with evil 18 were true...

There was still his father's genes in him though, and that meant that just like Bulma's, Chi-Chi's supple knockers were _not_ getting an easy ride just because he was in the mood for ass today. Curling fingers hardened from years of training and combat against androids around the Son mother's round globes, Trunks gently molded them around and around while he slammed his cock into her ass at a faster rate.

"...And you had trouble bringing Goku home with _these?..._ " he smirked, not that she could hear him, her face tinting a deep red, all the milf could hear now was the echo of his balls slapping against her ass each time he thrust into her, the lining of her money maker gripping every ridge of his beast, keeping him in just a little longer before he pulled out again. Holding both of those round Ds of hers up against her chest, the man gently splayed his fingers out over them, feeling as much of her slippery breasts as he could manage.

Tanned fingers tensing up again, they were gripping as almost as much bouncy softness in them as was seeping out between them "...They certainly bring _my_ cock out to the yard..." Chuckles from his joke devolving into another long groan of satisfaction, he could feel himself getting close. Gripping her melons like the toys they were, Trunks drew his pointer fingers up, and pressing down on either of her hard pink nipples, pushed them into her pale flesh as he spun them around and around, the full heft of her tits weighing down in his palms. The sensation of filling his hands with female flesh flowing through him, the Brief man pulled himself against her, driving his cock deep into her tight ass before pulling fully out.

Droplets of womanly need falling down onto his bobbing manhood as it hung below her pussy, Trunks could see just how much she wanted him as her pink pussy lips spread out above him, each soft petal absolutely soaked with her juices. Aiming his member a little lower than it had been before, gripping her breasts as hard as he could Trunks thrust into her waiting flower, the longest heated moan he'd heard so far drawing out of Chi-Chi's lips as if she was finally getting to exhale a breath she'd had trapped in her for ages. A knowing smirk spreading across his cheeks, he didn't hold back, pulling out before slamming back into her again, he had only just begun to fuck her and already the young saiyan's stamina was taking its toll on the sexed up mother.

His hands rubbing themselves all over her boobs, squishing them up against each other before letting gravity and water slip them out of his fingers, Trunks gave the full globes one last squeeze before dropping his hands back down to her hips, holding her steady while he slid his saiyan beast into her pink folds again and again. Chi-Chi's endurance dropping by the second, with each time he drove his member into her boiling heat she would slide down lower and lower against the wall, her nipples hardening into glass cutters as they slid over the smooth tile.

"Agh! Agh! Agh!..." Pulling out all the way again just like that Trunks was in her ass again, the remaining spit from earlier mixing with her clear juices to let him keep fucking her, banging the plump assed older woman for as long as he stayed hard. Still though, she wasn't holding on, and as much as he wanted to keep on plowing her until the day her husband finally came home for good, he was losing his ability to hold on. Chi-Chi sliding all the way down to the floor, all she could do was hold her head above the thin layer of water and sex on the tiled floor while her purple haired hero didn't slow down, punishing her pink soft passage with his aching manhood.

Grabbing hold of her hips with everything he had, Trunks blew some violet hair out of his blue eyes, his grip on her enough to haul her ass up into the air so that it was sticking up in front of him. Not holding back, he got down on his knees, his other hand grabbing a handful of her dark hair, he held firm to it, keeping her face up looking at their reflection in the glass mirror across the room, she was going to see this. Alternating between fucking her pussy and then her ass, breathing was getting hard for him now, and as his cock slipped past her silky pink lips one last time, she caught him in a vice grip!

"Eah...Eah...EAAAAAHHH TRUUUUUUUNKS!…" Chi-Chi screaming out with everything she had, the pleasure of him in her ass, fucking it, kissing it, rubbing his face all over it like she, a princess, was some stripper at a bachelor's party, she couldn't take it anymore! Feeling that thick, hard mushroom cap she'd sucked so hard enter her, she came, that glorious orgasm rocking her body. The rush of feminine juices pouring over his member enough to bring him over the edge of the cliff as well, gripping her with all he had, that lucky Brief boy from the future spilled everything into her tight pink hole!

Creamy hot spunk pouring into her scalding pussy, Trunks filled her up in one long pulse of satisfaction, "GAAAAAAAHHHH! CHI-CHIIII!..." Calling her name out with her, the half saiyan managed to drag his member back out of her, his cum stringing along the flesh between her two holes before he forced his beast back into her ass just in time for the second shot, and the third, each of them flooding her untouched ass hole with male seed, the seed of this boy...toy...friend… His chest heaving in to suck in as much air as he could, with one last effort he pulled out of her, a sudden primal desire to answer that question that'd stayed in his head through one, two, and now three sex filled romps with the stunning brunette.

Dragging himself up along her back, with one final thrust he covered her back, neck, and hair with long strings of white cum, the sticky fluid getting caught up in her loosening hair bun before pouring down onto her angelic beaten face. "Ugh...guh...uhhh...yeah..." With his cock at long last falling limp across her face, that huge beast still hung against her face, his still spunk-leaking pink head resting against her soft cheek, oozing his remaining seed out against her skin. The heat of the moment slowly floating away as he eventually managed to catch his breath, Trunks looked down at what he had done, that beautiful, and quite well sullied mother of two turning over onto her back to look up at him. "...Well...guh...what do you think...of that?..." He gasped out, his wide chest moving the whole while.

The woman rising to her knees as well, she met his expectant smile with a knowing smirk of her own, one that told him everything he needed to hear about what she was thinking of him right now. "...I'm thinking I need to feel you inside me again..." A bright red blush spreading across the half saiyan's cheeks as Chi-Chi pressed herself up against him, the pair paused, her tongue meeting his for a deep, passionate kiss, their pink muscles battling it out in his open maw, sliding over one another, licking, teasing, before finally she drew back, his moving to follow only for it to be caught between her waiting lips, "...And by that I mean _soon,_ big boy..."

Seeing as how, somehow, the woman had already recovered from the intense fucking he had only just given her, Trunks rubbed the back of his neck, another thought hitting him, "...Heh...no problem...but...what if you...you know...get pregnant?..." His eyes suddenly drawn to her large breasts as they gave a slight jiggle in front of him as she backed up a little, wandering up her nude body to see his cum still strung in her hair. The milf reaching up and grabbing a small wash cloth she held it in the water for a moment before scrubbing some of their mutually favorite soap into it.

"...Don't worry about that..." She giggled brushing some of her dark bangs out of her eyes, the older woman leaning down, her younger lover could only let out a small sigh of relief as she gently caressed his long cock with the cloth, washing and rinsing it so that for the next taster, it would be just as deliciously one hundred percent man she would savor, "...I may only be in my thirties, but I'm past that point now..." Her words calming him for a moment, just like that though the tender touch of her hands along his member were all it took to get that other worldly monster of his back up to full hard staff again, "...Geez, Trunks...did someone summon Shenron, or are you just happy to see me?..." She giggled taking in the sight of his naked body one more time.

Trunks' face glowing a dark shade of scarlet from either their nudity or the woman's joke, he just watched her as she sat back on that big ass of hers, and her big tits jiggled around with her laughter, "...Not that it matters..." Her dark hair falling down over her eyes now that his cum was the only thing holding her bun together, if only he could see where she was looking he'd have cum right then and there, "...Because right now, I'm about to make _my_ wish...by blowing out...the big...long...cand-"

"HEY, CHI-CHI! I'M HOOOOOOOME!..." The woman's lips just mere inches from wrapping around the young man's pulsing sausage, they both paused, his bright blue eyes gazing down in shock at her dark black orbs, they couldn't believe he was back so soon! Her husband, after a long time out with his son...he was home again...Goku had come back and she...they… How in the name of Dende was she supposed to explain why Trunks, a young man...was in their bathroom…while his clothes were strewn about their...

The couple staring at each other, Trunks couldn't help wondering why it was only now he had that thought about what they were doing, it always seemed to arise at the wrong times, was she his girlfriend, or was this just a fling? Most girls didn't let a guy do as much as they had in this session alone in just a fling...or without payment, that being said though… His eyes popping wide open as Chi-Chi stood up in front of him, the Brief boy didn't pass on the view as her pussy was mere inches from his face. The woman rushing out of the shower to pull on a robe, he was just about to stand up to follow her...when the bedroom door opened…

 **A/N: Is it good to at long last get an update for this story or what? I just can't get over the feeling that this one feels like it never lost the energy it had before. Personally, I had no idea just how badly I missed writing this fanfic until I was contacted to continue it. Yes, this third chapter was written by commission which means that a lot of the more salacious material was agreed upon via brainstorming with the customer. That being said though the chapter still followed the original premise I had for this third installment since the second was last posted.**

 **The chapter was still a mainly shower sex bundle of fun with little bits of plot and direction mixed in as it went. This was the first time that by commission I have written a successive chapter to a preexisting story of mine, and to be honest I was apprehensive about doing so until I saw just how similar the customer's ideas were to my own. So provided that the direction and story of a commissioned chapter goes along with what I'd already had in mind then I am open to writing more chapters of my own stories by commission. Again, though given that the ideas go along with what I wanted to do originally, but just didn't have the time or energy there to write without incentive.**

 **Also, just in case anyone hadn't seen it, but in addition to my commission rules and list on my profile page I now have a small list of my current fic updates. The list only has updates that I have finished writing the final draft of and just need to edit or are ready to go up. I have them up there to be able to update it often and show you all just what I will be putting up shortly. Currently on the list is the rewritten first chapter to one of my original stories, a lemon featuring Yamcha and Raven/Pasta from the 'Curse of the Blood Rubies' Dragon Ball movie. It's a continuation of the scene where Yamcha accidentally grabbed her boob (wink wink) and I think the rest you all can guess. Depending on how it is received I might rewrite the second and third chapters and eventually finish it; in some cases doing these rewrites can be more arduous than just writing a whole new update due to how choppy fixing things can be.**

 **The other fic that I have to post is a brand new fic that was brainstormed between me and the great mind that was a part of bringing 'Gohan's Lucky Day' to life. So if you enjoyed that lengthy sexy embarrassed naked girl and big boobies fic between GohanxBulmaxErasa then you'll love this multi chapter fic. 'Bulma of Orange Star High' has much shorter chapters at about six or seven thousand words per post, but with all the fun that comes with DBZ Bulma getting back to her 'original' days. Be on the lookout for it because if you're fans of my other Bulma fanfics then this one is going to bring a lot of memories back.**

 **So that is it for my self-advertising apart from, as most people are expecting, the next poll. I have closed the last poll that was up...once the site finally came back up for me. The winner of the poll asking readers which of the many incarnations Bulma Brief has taken over the years is their favorite was, just as pretty much everyone including myself was thinking, Bulma from Dragon Ball Super. Super Bulma had nearly twice as many votes as the second place version which was Bulma from the end of Dragon Ball.**

 **I had it in me that Bulma's appearance from the Androids saga or Buu saga would be second, but that is why I like (non serious) polls. With that being said I think it's pretty obvious that I don't at all mind that DB Super Bulma won as she has also stolen my heart. All I can really say now is that there should be little surprise which Bulma is going to be in her 'DBZ Gals' Most Embarrassing Moments' chapter.**

 **And with that poll finally closed I am bringing you all a new one! With Bulma fairly well fleshed out, much to my utter joy now that I see I'm not the only one in love with Super Bulma, there is only one girl who could be next… Too bad I'm doing a different poll. There have been a great many sexy or otherwise perverted scenes in throughout the Dragon Ball/Z/S series, and it hit me that I never asked my fellow DB fans which they liked. I write a lot of perverted Dragon Ball fics, many of which are partially inspired by either the series or other animes I watch. So I ask you all, with three votes each in this poll, _'Which Ecchi DB/Z/S Scene is Your Favorite?'_ This should be really fun because it includes classics such as Ranfan's strip show in Dragon Ball, Roshi's motorboating Eighteen's boobs in Dragon Ball Z, and Bulma startling a towel clad Bulma in Dragon Ball Super, and many more. I think the three votes should be enough so hurry up and get over to my profile and vote! Maybe I'll end up writing a one shot based on one of those scenes…**

 **As always, if you enjoyed this fic, please let me know what you thought with a _REVIEW!_**


	4. Soaked Trunks

**A/N: I know it's not Monday, but here we are with another update! Due to 12 hour shifts I am currently working, which means being out by 4am, I can't update at my usual time though I don't know how long that will go on for. Not to worry though because I will still post when I can as I obviously have quite the stash of finished or completed works to bring to you all. So without further ado, the exciting conclusion to ' _When the Towel Dropped/Soaked Trunks_ '! Enjoy!**

 **Chi-Chi's Bedroom:**

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Ah! Goku's back!..." Chi-Chi springing up from where she had been kneeling on the shower floor, even in the fear of what might be about to happen, Trunks could still feel his cheeks heating up as Chi-Chi's soft pussy became the only thing he could see, the woman standing right in his face. This was bad, _really, really_ bad… Goku was back already, well...maybe not _already_ as the pair had been going at it for some time now, the span of over a day passing by like minutes in their carnal state. "...But how?… He's already… How can I?..." a few strands of ebony hair falling across her panicked expression as she tilted her head down to look at the young man, it didn't take the sensation of his hot breath on her cum soaked slit to know where he was looking.

Her own cheeks somehow managing to take on an even darker shade of scarlet, it wasn't the fact that Trunks was seeing her like this that had her flustered, but rather what would happen if her _husband_ caught her this way… "...Trunks...can you please just...not...ehhh!..." Making the mental effort to pull herself away from him in that moment, the brunette quickly rushed out of the shower, leaving her well hung and even better endowed with luck, mate with the parting view of her firm round booty shaking as she dashed away. Their escapades seemed to be at an end for the time being, but even so, there was never a time the half saiyan would turn down seeing Chi-Chi's ass in all its glory.

The purple haired man's eyes still locked on his new girlfriend's nether regions, her parting words of warning seemed to be delivered from her pinkened peach rather than her mouth, "...Just...stay here, Trunks...okay?..." One arm and then the other pulling on her oriental sapphire silk robe, the Son wife's generous breasts jiggling around as she did, she shot one last look at the man as she left, not that he saw it, "...I'll be back in a moment, but please...for the love of Dende, just STAY down there!..." Her bun still struggling to hold together solely by the glue like cum in her hair, she was off, her robe only loosely tied so that her large breasts bounced around with her every step. The bathroom door closing behind her, Trunks had barely been able to say a word, but when your hot milf girlfriend is running around naked...who would?

With what would _easily_ be the most scandalous event to rock the Z Fighters after Eighteen discovered Krillin still had a couple naked pics of his ex-girlfriend now taken care of, all Chi-Chi had to do was get some proper clothes on before Goku walked in the- "Hey! Chi-Chi! There you are, I've been looking all over for ya!..." Her bare feet screeching to a halt on the soft carpet of her bedroom, the woman paused, her teeth gritting together in shock. Normally Goku didn't bother using his super speed around the house...of all the days… Her wide dark eyes rising up his thick, muscular frame, she was only just getting herself together from the suddenness of his arrival when… "...Uhhh...hey, Chi-Chi...what is that all over your hair?..." He just as quickly asked, one finger scratching the top of his head the closer he leaned in to examine it, the thick white globs connecting her bun a style he didn't recognize.

' _Oh of all the days for him to notice what my hair looks like...'_ The rather annoyed thought flashing through her brain, the dotting housewife shook it away just as fast as it appeared, "...Oh! Uhhh...it's nothing...just a hair cream I got from Bulma is all!..." Closing her eyes as she playfully waved his questions off, Goku only seemed to become even more interested, his saiyan eyes moving across her silky black hair, following it down and down until soon he was peering down the front of her thin robes. "...Really, I'm just trying it out...actually I was probably going to go wash it out soon..." She continued on, but as her dark orbs opened up again, she realized just where he was staring.

Chi-Chi's eyebrows rising up in surprise, she could only blink a couple times as she stood there, hands up by her head while her husband looked down the front of her robe. The silky blue material being as loosely tied as it was offered a very large opening right where her breasts were situated, each of her D cup globes jiggling slightly as she hesitated, the same long streaks of white on either of them as was in her hair. The woman waiting for her husband to realize what it was all over her body, the hot spunk of another man, just like that, he… "...Geee, Chi-Chi you _really_ need to start wearing a bra more often..." The orange clad fighter said leaning back up straight again, his eyes no longer roaming across her freshly defiled melons, "...I mean, you know I love ya, but if they keep falling like that I might just have to summon Shenron, hehehe!..."

Three more blinks coming from the owner of those 'fallen' breasts, Chi-Chi didn't know what was worse, that her husband just saw cum all over her hair and tits and didn't realize, or that he was daft enough to think calling her boobs saggy was funny? _'...And this is the man I am married to?...' _Closing her eyes once more as one eyebrow began to twitch in anger, she swallowed her pride nonetheless, after all her knockers couldn't be _that_ bad...considering how for the past day and a half Trunks almost never took his hands off them. "...Uhhh...thanks...Goku...I appreciate the...input..." The scantily clad woman finally spat out, even though that was probably the best reply a man got after insulting a woman's chest in all of human history, "...I'll go put one on after I wash this cream off..."

A smile spreading across her husband's face as he nodded happily in reply, that seemed to put an end to that, somehow. "...Great! See if you can perk them up like Eighteen's by the time I get back! Krillin's always bragging about how she looks in a bikini!..." Chi-Chi nodding along with his every word, it wasn't until after the third crack at her rack that she caught what he had said. Could it be?… Was such a turn of good fortune actually happening, or was she just going crazy from the fear of getting caught with Trunks' spunk leaking from her booty in front of her husband?

"...Uh...Goku...you...you're leaving...again?..." That eyebrow now beginning to twitch for a completely different reason, it took everything the milf had to hold herself back from her instinctual lecture about taking off all of a sudden, the sensation of the future warrior's seed slowly sliding down across her pussy on its way down to pool on the floor behind her feet making her shiver, "...I...I mean...how long are you going to be gone for?..." She managed to say, only a little bit of her eagerness seeping through in her voice. Who cared if the big doofus had just called her boobs saggy or talked about how hot his best friend's robo blonde looked half naked? HE WAS ASKING TO LEAVE!

The grinning man hoisting up a big round sack in one hand that she had failed to notice, it was clearly filled with just about all of the food they had in the house. "...Heheh! Probably about six months or so, you know, long enough to try and get Goten in shape!..." Goku said, lowering the sack again as he spun around, the move one she recognized; he was trying to dash off before she could stop him...what a shame… "...Oh, and do me a favor and keep the hot tub outside nice and clean, we'll need it when we get back!..." Yeah the hot tub...because the best use for a full size mini pool of bubbling water was for a couple of sweaty men to wash their sweat off in...

The woman merely standing there as he left, her husband going from walking to zooming off through the house in the blink of an eye before she could do anything, the right side of her robe fell down her shoulder, one soft breast jiggling out into the open air, "...Did...did I just let him take my last son off training just so I could enjoy myself?..." The other side of her silky blue curtain falling down her arm, just like that her only clothing pooled around her feet, that tight, round booty of hers feeling the cool breeze he left in his wake. "...Well I guess that's an answer if I ever felt one..." Unable to help a smirk from forming as she bent over to pick it back up again, her breath caught in her throat as a large hand pressed down on her back, keeping her from standing back up.

Her eyes shooting up in shock expecting to find herself caught, instead all she got was a familiar pink mushroom cap rubbing across her cherry red lips, it seemed like Trunks had heard quite a bit from the bathroom… "...I thought I told you to wait in the shower..." Chi-Chi giggled slightly, the sensation of his hard cock rubbing against her face calming her down at last, "...But if you want to continue the fun we were having out here I'll be happy to make the first move..." Velvety soft hands slowly wrapping around the engorged member sticking straight out in front of her, Chi-Chi could already feel his heart beating through his manhood whilst she stroked them across his heated flesh, her lips only just barely opening, her tongue sliding out to catch the underside of his tasty member when the hand on her back let go.

"Agh...please...hold on…" Trunks started, his breath already struggling to hold on with even a few moments of Chi-Chi's tormenting tongue on his beast, she didn't know what he had to say, but to get out of a blowjob it had to be good. "...I've been thinking and...before you do... _that_ again...I want to spar you..." Certainly not what she was expecting, but then again he was half saiyan, releasing his pulsing manhood from her grasp she stood up, any dents in her confidence that Goku had made evaporating when she saw Trunks' eyes roaming all over her bouncing breasts, "...Out by the lake near here...a little up the mountain..." he continued, not that his eyes ever moved anywhere else during his entire request, Chi-Chi even daring him by purposefully giving them a small shake every now and then, "...You were a martial artist before you met Goku...I'd like to see your...stuff..."

That smirk spread across Chi-Chi's cheeks only growing wider at his unintended innuendo, she didn't see a problem with what he was asking, just as long as they never wasted a moment of their six months together, "...I think you've been staring at my _stuff_ a lot already..." She said with a giggle, the older woman turning around again to pick up her robe, intentionally sticking out her ripe round ass at him just drive home where the point went, "...But if you want to see my moves too I guess I can't object...but..." Tracking his gaze moving along her naked body whilst she stood up straight again, Chi-Chi smirked, "...I don't want you covering this body of yours up...okay?…" Shrugging her oriental blue kimono up onto her shoulders again, as she spoke, that amazing body finally getting at least a little covered up.

Trunks only just about to respond to her words, he suddenly found his breath caught in his throat, the unmistakable touch of her thin slender hand grasping his aching cock, squeezing it just hard enough to control him while soft enough to make him burn with want, "...O...okay..." He got out despite the pulsing desire in his loins, the man unable to keep his blue eyes from falling back down to enjoy Chi-Chi's bare boobs bouncing around in her open kimono, "...And if it makes you feel any better...I...I think your breasts are amazing..." The brunette's eyes rising up to meet his, as if he wasn't already hot enough to be worth it, she had one more reason why she loved being around the young man. He knew there wasn't a saggy piece of her.

 **Outside, Mount Paozu:**

After waiting a few minutes to be sure Goku and Goten were gone, the couple met up outside, Chi-Chi at long last securing the top of her kimono so her tits didn't slide out during the flight, and Trunks...well… "...You know, naked is _really_ a good look for you..." The sexy mother of two remarked as she walked outside, those dark eyes that had been tracing over his bare flesh in the bathroom already doing it again now that they were alone, "...I can't tell you how happy I was when you first lost your towel..." A familiar red blush spreading across Trunks' cheeks despite everything they'd done together he still hadn't gotten used to a _woman_ ogling his naked body. Even if the pair of them had been doing a lot more than looking lately the mere reference to his original wardrobe malfunction was enough to make him blush.

His blue orbs following her dark ones as they slunk down his rock hard abs to the long...and particularly firm appendage hanging between his legs, he was quickly getting flustered, "...Heheh...yeah, I can see that..." He smiled as she made her way over to him, the man enjoying the benefits of his height over her now that she was closer, likely the real reason men tended to be taller than women, "...But are you sure you don't want to get dressed before we go?..." Following the steady movement of her body with each step she took, even though the hot milf could see all of him... _her_ body was the one that jiggled when she moved.

Almost making a point to look down the front of Chi-Chi's loosely tied kimono, Trunks could already feel his cock beginning to harden watching those large globes of feminine flesh jiggle against each other with each step she took, small traces of pink appearing just underneath the shiny blue fabric before slipping back into cover. Her new boy toy turning so that she could climb on his back, Chi-Chi had a better idea, "...No, go ahead and turn back around, Trunks..." the raven haired beauty smiled, her own eyes watching with desire as that sturdy piece of male equipment rose back up to its full glory...and to think all she had to do was let him peep down her top, "...I think this way will be more...comfortable..."

The young man doing as she asked, Chi-Chi easily climbed onto his chest with all the grace of a woman who had clearly done this before; her large breasts swelling up against his pecs, Trunks was just about to burrow his eyes into them again when he felt something else...and it made his eyes wide. "...Uhhh...Chi-Chi...uh...are you sure...this is..." The older woman pulling herself as close to his body as she could before sliding down a little, as much as Trunks loved the feeling of her breasts, they didn't compare to her round ass cheeks nestling his aching cock between them.

Merely looking up at him through her dark bangs, Chi-Chi didn't need to hear him speak to know he liked what she was doing, "...Yes...I am _positive_ this is the best way to carry me..." the scantily clad woman said, her arms pulling him even closer to her, those soft D cups spilling up against his chest, while his cock burned even hotter as it was squished even deeper between her cheeks, "...Now...go ahead and fly us to the lake...Trunks..." Those soft angled bangs on either side of her face pressing inward as she nuzzled against his pecs, each of them strewn in his cum, the young man slowly began to float up into the air, soon getting over top of the trees themselves. Although at this point it was a wonder that a certain part of him hadn't grown as big as a tree.

It was difficult to concentrate on flying with such a sexy woman clinging to his nude frame, but just when Trunks was starting to manage it, Chi-Chi changed things up a little… _'Now that we're up here...let's have a little fun...'_ She thought, her smooth hands making their way down across his hard back, it wasn't long before they were each grasping a firm handful of the half saiyan's killer ass. At that he bucked forward a little, but still she held on, "...Oh, Trunks...I knew you liked holding me...just...not _this_ much..." Sinking her fingers even more into his manly buns, getting a nice firm grip before sliding her ass down until it had practically surrounded his aching cock, the pressure of his organ on her sensitive ass hole making both of them sweat.

"...To think you wanted to fly me _just_ to press that big, long beast of yours against my ass..." Smirking up at him, she could already see the bright red blush spreading across his cheeks, a clear sign she was having an effect, still though those bright blue eyes of his were looking away from hers, "...Aww...are you getting embarrassed now, my strong man?..." Rubbing her large breasts further up his chest, soft boob flesh squishing into his rock hard pecs, still he refused to look down at her, his pupils only shrinking to the size of pinpricks the more her erotic body snuggled against him. Brushing some cum soaked hair out of her eyes, it was time Chi-Chi pulled out the big guns…

A sudden bouncy sensation slapping along the length of his cock, Trunks could feel teeth gritting together, the ability to fly that much harder for some reason the further along in the air he got, the same feeling hitting him again, "...Agh...Chi-Chi...what...what are you?..." His breath cut off there it was again, the wonderful sensation of her smooth ass rubbing against the head of his member causing him to finally look down, his eyes meeting hers, the animalistic way she was eyeing him making him stop in midair, "...Chi-Chi...please...don't...don't do...that..." The woman merely bouncing her big, firm booty on his cock again, it took a lot more effort than it had before to stay in the air, his pecs puffing out to try and separate them a little more, but to no avail; she would do what she wanted today.

Seeing that she had gotten his attention now, Chi-Chi, her grip staying firm on his back, slowly spun herself around, holding onto him while she rotated around so that he was staring straight at the one thing more alluring than her big dark eyes, that round ass of hers, "...That took you long enough to pay attention, Trunks..." The milf sighed as she made her way down to his navel, hands running along the flat expanse of flesh while her legs hooked around his shoulders to keep her up on his body, his nose picking up the scent of her arousal leaking from her parting sex, "...I feel so bad you have to concentrate so much to fly..." A wide, proud smirk spreading across her cheeks as she stared straight down at his huge cock, the heavy member at this point sticking straight out from his body like a support pole, "...All I want to do is help you relieve...some of that...stress..."

Chi-Chi's voice getting that much deeper, more sensual the longer she talked, suddenly that sounds she had been making faded entirely, Trunks' eyes now expanding to the size of dinner plates, they were nearly entirely blue when he felt lips surround the head of his manhood, "...Ahhh….Ahhh...Chi-Chi...Wait..." Gasping for air, the man could already feel himself starting to lose his grip on flight while the older woman clinging to him, her kimono slipping more and more open before his eyes as she ran that evil tongue of hers up along the top of his shaft, "...You...you can't...now..." His words soon fading as well, as much as he wanted to hold her back, to stay in the air, there was no way he could possibly ask her...to stop.

The musky taste of his cock running over her taste buds as she took him in, her hot saliva surrounding his beast in a never ending bath of hot lust, just holding him still, her lips wrapped around the head, making him _feel_ how warm her mouth was, was enough to make him want to cum. "...Mhhmmm you're so ripe, Trunks...like you're going to _pop_ at any moment..." Taking in a deep breath whilst she drew him in further, forcing the veiny sensitive skin along his rod against her lips, her tongue darting up every now and then to sweep across the inches she sucked on, making them nice and wet to let her kiss for longer, she could feel the cum collecting inside him already, "...Just keep going...otherwise I might not ever let you... _pop_..."

A rush of cool air enveloping his manhood as she abruptly let go, the wind from the outside world shocking him back into coherence, just when he started to fly again, Chi-Chi, her long tongue wrapping around the entire head of his member, sucked it back in again, the woman moaning around him right when his bulbous head pressed against the roof of her mouth, "...Ahhhhh! Chi-Chi!..." Squeezing his eyes shut while he called out to her, all he could do was float, trying to guide himself aimlessly towards their destination while he felt her, could _sense_ her going to work on him in ways he never even dreamed of thinking about.

Taking advantage of just how vulnerable he was in the air, Chi-Chi, her legs holding her up, easily cupped both of his heavy balls in her hands, pressing them up against the bottom of his cock, massaging him with his only slippery spit soaked organs, "...Oh, Trunks...don't go quiet on me now..." She teased, exhaling along his tensed skin, the heat from it causing his cock to spring back up towards her, the woman only swallowing even more of him when he bucked towards her, the head sliding along the length of her tongue until it bounced against the back of her throat, the boy's eyes popping wide open as it then, the slit at the very top of his beast dragging across her throat as she swallowed even more of him, "...Uuhhhmmm...mhmmmmmm!..." Moaning as loudly as she could, even Chi-Chi could feel how much the vibrations were digging into his manhood, shaking it, setting him off, he was practically oozing precum down her throat and she had barely gotten started yet!

Massaging his balls together, sliding them around between her fingers, she quickly bounced her ass again, drawing his eyes down into the bottom of her kimono, the reaction from his cock saying everything about what he was staring at. "Ugh!..." A loud grunt coming from above her, she knew he was closer than ever, gently, carefully opening her mouth, she let him slide back out of her, inch after inch exiting her hot wet cavern until just the head remained, "...Chi-Chi...please...We're almost...AGH!..." Slamming her red lips shut around the mushroom cap at the top of his length, the half naked milf gathered whatever saliva she had left in her mouth to the front just to pour it across his cock, not even bobbing her head, just constantly sucking around the warm spit in her mouth around and around his member, the pressure causing her tongue to lap across the budding slit of his beast every time it jerked inside of her.

Letting go of his balls entirely now, she was going to finish him fast! The ground surrounding the small pond they were quickly approaching coming into view, Chi-Chi dropped his balls, each of them bouncing back down as she pulled every inch of him back up again, small hands wrapping around his manhood, she wasted no time in pulling them all the way up until they kissed her mouth. Those black bangs of hers dancing along with her movements, the Son milf opened her mouth as wide as she could, sucking him in, lips sliding across his aching flesh, tongue licking him, reaching as low as it could go before her hands took over, rubbing him off with her drool just to suck it back up again when her tongue came back. "...Chi-Chi...please...I...I..." Letting out a low groan of pleasure the longer this went on, the more Trunks could feel himself coming down in the air, the faster he was going up!

The man's heartbeat pulsing through his flesh, there was nothing else in the world he wanted _more_ than to grab her head and just fuck her brains out with his cock, but still there was no way of willing his hands to do that. Twitching, the undeniable pleasure of her tongue tugging his skin around the more she licked him driving him wild, he was almost there, just a little more! Pumping her hands along his girth, sucking on the very tip of his beast, Chi-Chi could feel it wanting to spurt out all over her body! Grabbing the base of his cock with both hands, she slowly pulled them up, forcing every single nerve along the way to scream her name, just as they reached the top she caught him between her lips, sucking with everything she had! "...CHI-CHI!" Calling out her name right as they reached the ground, Trunks came as mightily as only a saiyan man could!

String after string of hot, milky cum shooting of his cock, Chi-Chi held on tight, swallowing mouthful after another of his spunk, the musky flavor clinging to her tongue before she at last let go, smiling with pride as several white ropes flew across her face quickly getting tangled in her hair, marking her as his for a job well sucked. Holding onto his member, she kept jerking him off, making sure to pump as much of his essence out of him as she could, several heavy drops of cum splashing into her cleavage, as even more ran down her beautiful face, she knew she'd gotten it all. Her hands touching the ground, the woman was doing a handstand now that they had landed, Trunks' gaze still perfectly situated to stare at her center.

Dismounting him with just as much ease as she had before, Chi-Chi gave the man, his breaths coming fast and hard as he stood there panting in front of her, the eyeful of his life as she slowly spread her legs, first one then the other kicking back so she could flip back from the hand stand she was doing, making sure he got as long a look as he needed between her legs before closing them again. "...Yes, Trunks...what is it?..." She asked, the young man looking up at her, still gasping for air as she tucked her feet back up to her chest before springing up into a regular stance again, the unmistakable bouncing around of her large breasts in her kimono making his limp cock grow firm again, "...You called my name...was there something _else_ you wanted?..."

Raising one eyebrow at him, she deftly pushed some hair back over her shoulder, watching him, the milf unable to help herself from ogling the sexy as hell male body on show for her to look at. As much as he had gotten to check her out back in the shower, there was just something about seeing a guy completely naked out in the wilderness that was just so… "...You know, being naked really suits you..." Smirking as she made a point of eyeing him even more than she had been before, Chi-Chi ran her eyes up and down his body, his saiyan genes leaving every strong hard muscle nice and smooth, the flat expanse right above his manhood only making the giant pillar sticking out of it appear that much larger, "...From now on I think you should never wear clothes when we're together..." Smirking as she gently tapped one finger on her bottom lip, gently licking a dribble of cum off of it, she tipped her head at him, happy to see a smirk of his own appear out of his blush.

"...Heheheh...I could say the same about you, Chi-Chi...if you'd take that kimono off already..." Trunks said, grinning back at her as he too let his eyes loose to roam over her body, not that her badly tied shut outfit covered all that much, it still managed to keep him from seeing all the parts of the woman he wanted to see, "...I'd spend my whole life naked just for a look at your curvy body..." His blush starting to lessen, a small breeze blew through, the wind causing her kimono to rise slightly, but not quite enough to expose anything, his cock growing harder at how close he came to another eyeful. How on Earth he'd ended up in a situation where he could see Chi-Chi of all people like this was beyond him, but hey, it was a sad day when a man complained about seeing a sexy woman's body.

Smiling even brighter when she heard his reply, Chi-Chi nodded at him, "...Then it's a deal then..." She crossed her arms over her abundant chest, her cleavage bubbling up a little between them, not falling out, but enough to draw his attention, "...From now on you are to stay naked around me..." Closing her eyes in a big happy smile, she could hear his jaw dropping even from a few feet away, the man's shock at her outsmarting him loud enough to become a sound in of itself, "...And don't ever think of covering up either..." Wagging one finger at him, she looked back at him with a wink, her usual cheery personality shining through the seductress that had taken over for the last couple days, "...Because if you do...I might not do...this..."

Trunks opening his mouth to complain, to tell her how unfair that was, how she had tricked him, and gotten him to promise to _always_ be in the nude around her, he was just about to demand that she give him something in return when she...did. A wide knowing grin spread across her lips, Chi-Chi simply tugged at the cord holding her kimono together, the long sash coming undone, she spread her arms open so that the soft silky fabric would slid right off of her smooth skin, the material falling down before his very big, very wide eyes before pooling around her feet, in an instant the woman bared it all in front of him, "...What was that about something not being fair?..." She asked, arms moving up to fold behind her head, Chi-Chi gently crossed one leg across the other, showing off her long, pearly white legs to him, letting the man get as good a look as he could dream of.

"...Because I get the impression you think this view is _more_ than fair...isn't that right, Trunks?..." Giddy with pride at just how much lust was seeping from his gaze as he ran it all over her nude form, Chi-Chi had an idea, a way to have a little more fun than the simple vanilla sex they'd been having so far, something new, something...like she thought Eighteen might do, "...Actually...Trunks...would you like to play a game?..." She asked, the new thought coursing through her mind like a ravenous super saiyan, golden hair rubbing against her smooth skin as he fucked the daylights out of her. As fun as the sex in bed...and in the shower...and in the sky had been, there had been a certain element of fun missing from them, "...I promise it'll be just as fair as you'd like..." Parting her red lips just enough to let out a breathy sigh, she had his attention, or her pussy did...either way he was staring at a very well used pair as of late.

The other times were spontaneous and rough, hot and lustful, but still they had, had a bit of predictability to them, she knew when he was taking charge, and he backed off a little when she decided it was time he sat back let her use his cock like a face mask dispenser, but still it was clear who was running the show in each act, "...Uhhh...sure, Chi-Chi...what did you have in mind?..." The man saying between breaths, his eyes darting up to meet hers for a moment just to show respect, before they fell back down to the two globes of D cup flesh wobbling around on her chest. But this new idea she had though...with it neither one of them would know what was going to happen until it was happening…

That smile of hers only spreading the longer he ogled her, Chi-Chi gingerly pushed her boobs up in her hands before folding her arms over one another, instantly drawing his gaze back up to meet hers, a very useful trick and one she was sure would make Bulma wish she'd thought of it herself, "...Oh, nothing you haven't done...well... _quite_ done before..." She giggled a little, the thought of him doing this with one of the guys more absurd than sexual, not that she would mind having a couple Trunks playing this game together...then paying her back for every humiliating second of it… "...Just a little twist to the sparring you wanted...nothing complicated..." Smirking even more now that he was meeting her gaze, she had to hold back a laugh at the confused look he was giving her.

Shaking her head back and forth a little, it wasn't _that_ simple, at least not if it was to be fun, "...Only...for each time one of us scores a hit...the other has to do whatever sex act they want..." Holding one pointer finger up, she slowly wagged it around, watching him follow it the entire time before she dropped her arms, male eyes back staring at her rack again before she could even say Majin Buu, "...And I mean _anything_ provided it is just _one_ thing per hit..." Standing there with her legs wide open, bare breasts bouncing a little when she slid one foot back to get into position, Trunks just stayed there, unable to believe what it was she was proposing.

"...So let me get this straight..." He said, not at the least bit concerned with his own body being on display at this point, after all when there was a naked girl around who cared if the guy was? "...Every time I hit you I can do anything I want with your body?..." Asking the question half with an air of lust and half out of skepticism, the very fact that it was Chi-Chi of all people proposing this was enough to make him wonder if she was serious, but at the same time he now had a long... _long_ list of things that she had done that he had never thought the woman was capable of, such a refined woman being so good at giving head being a big one, "...So what are the rules?… You're not going to tell me I can score a blowjob just from smacking your ass..."

The newly stripped milf slowly shaking her head once more, she smiled back at him, the knowing look in her eyes telling him that indeed that was just the case, "...No...no rules...not with the body _you_ have..." The brunette bombshell grinned, so blatantly staring at his huge erection that she may as well had been wrapped around him sucking the man dry all over again. It was pretty clear already each of them had their ideas for this game, but if there were to be no rules...how would they knew who won? "...Just one favor per hit until one of us can't go any more...you think you can actually fuck me silly, Trunks?..." Raising her hands up in front of her, both of them forming into a different defensive posture, she bent her knees, ready for his first move, the fact that the way she was standing caused her tits to hang freely and her swollen lips to part not at all an accident, "...Because I think you can't..."

Trunks too leaning back into his fighting stance, he grinned, oh how he was going to enjoy some sparring where he wouldn't just win, but also get laid at the same time! Cracking his knuckles before raising his ki, there was no doubting it, this woman was the most amazing one he'd ever met! "...Sure thing, babe...This sounds like a fun way to bang you again..." The pair cocking a smirk at the other, in an instant they were at it, fists flying one way and then the other, Chi-Chi quickly caught his first blow, the woman jumping up as she smacked his hand away to deliver a hard kick to his chest, she was surprised when he easily ducked beneath it, only just barely avoiding his fist as it came back up again!

"...Damn! And you're in your thirties?!..." Trunks called out at her while flinging his head to the side to avoid another kick coming his way, the man taking the chance to look down between her open thighs again as she drew back, his violet hair blowing in the wind, "...Even without that amazing body you're perfect!..." Grinning like indeed any saiyan would when he found himself face to face with not only the girl of his dreams, but that same girl without any clothes on, he ducked below one of her own chops, twisting his body around until he was down low, her large D cups bouncing around over his head, "...Although it's times like this I am so happy you have it!..." Lunging upward before she could react, Trunks easily grabbed one of her boobs, calloused fingers sinking into the soft flesh as he molded it around in his palm, more enjoying coping a feel than anything else.

The milf pausing mid attack, she sighed, closing her eyes in a small growl as she lowered her arms again, the first hit in their little game his, and along with it the first sexual favor she would be performing up to him, "...Errr...smart...I guess the first one is yours then..." Gritting her teeth in annoyance, Chi-Chi reopened her eyes, the woman pausing as she saw that he had disappeared. Looking around she could feel him behind her, sitting down to enjoy the show that was soon to come, "...Wait...uhhh...what...do you want me to?..." Just about ready turn back to face him, she saw him shaking his head, his finger soon pointing to the butt sticking out at him.

"...Heheh, hold on there, Chi-Chi..." The half saiyan from the future chuckling as he sat back against a tree, his hands rising up to keep her from moving, "...You don't need to turn around, just keep that big ass of yours facing right here..." Pointing at his own face a few times, she could feel her cheeks beginning to turn a little red, but not nearly as much as they were about to when he told her what she would be doing for him, "...And twerk that moneymaker just like we both know it was made to!..." Raising his hands up right when he said that, Trunks smirked up at her, enjoying the sigh that left her lips when he said that...oh this was going to be good.

Slowly moving her ass up to the right, she then shook it up to the left, letting the firm flesh wobble against the strong muscles of her gluts, the woman still gritting her teeth together, Chi-Chi closed her eyes, the milf taking in a deep breath she got going. Shaking that big round ass of hers up and down, she wasn't sure if she was doing it exactly right, but was doing her best at any rate. Remembering what the girl Goten was watching do on TV right before she threw it out the window, she bounced herself on her knees, constantly pushing them up and down so that every time she sprung back up again it would send her booty wobbling and shaking around in front of her boyfriend.

"...Yeah! That's it!..." Cheering her on even more, Trunks leaned forward, the air from her butt shaking making his hair blow back, the never ending jiggles of her ass giving him the urge to reach out and take a firm hold of her fleshy behind, "...Shake it, Chi-Chi! Shake that thick ass for me!..." The young man getting an eyeful of nothing, but the Son wife's big round booty bouncing around in his face, the woman twerking her hips to make it shake up and down for his delight, he finally did what he had been dying to do and grabbed one soft cheek in the palm of his hand, easily pressing that firm bongo drum around while the other kept on bouncing in front of him.

Her eyes nearly popping out of her head she opened them so quickly when he groped her, Chi-Chi spun her head around, shooting an agitated glare back at the half saiyan, "...Hey! Touching my bottom isn't part of twerking!..." She yelled, her hands balling up into fists even as she still continued to shake her ass around for him, after all when she scored a hit she didn't want him stopping even if for some reason Freeza managed to come back! "...Get your hand off of me!..." Scowling at him the whole time, Trunks let her go, the woman about ready to go back to doing her demeaning, but somehow incredibly erotic dance routine, she felt a hard slap across that same round cheek.

Turning back around again, there he was sitting there, holding both of his hands up as if he had done nothing wrong, Trunks smirking the entire time, "...If you say so...although how about you jerk me off with these things instead?..." Dropping his hands back down again, she couldn't believe how flagrantly he was grabbing her behind! Rubbing his eager hands all across her round expanses of flesh as if he owned them, the man winking at her, "...That's hit number two by the way...so you might want to get to work..." Tapping her bottom a few more times before going back to massaging it, gripping the tight skin in his hands before pushing her cheeks together, he never dropped eye contact the whole time.

"...Ugh...fine..." Growling, Chi-Chi couldn't believe he had outsmarted her so easily, now not only did she have to shake her butt around like some blue haired bimbo, but now she had lost the second round _and_ had to get him off with just her butt cheeks? "...But new rule...no additional hits until we're sparring again..." She said, furrowing her eyebrows as she swallowed some more pride, the taste of his cum rife within her mouth still. Seeing him nod his head in agreement, as good as it was to have that loophole fixed, she still had to give him the reward he'd won through it. Backing up more towards the tree now, the woman got down on her hands and knees, letting him guide her back until she could feel the unmistakable sensation of his massive erection rubbing along the entirety of her ass.

Looking behind her long enough to see the ecstatic look spreading across his face, Chi-Chi slowly got to work, clenching her ass together, she felt his hands squishing her cheeks together even more, the pair of them literally rubbing the entire length of his manhood around in her ass. "...Ahhh...yeah...that's...so fucking good...Chi-Chi..." Letting out a low moan as the only thing touching his cock was a never ending expanse of female booty, the cum and sweat still leaking down across her booty rubbed all over his member, coating it in just the right amount of lube to slide up and down her body.

His balls working their way up, first one then the other slid along the opening to her pussy before being forced against her budding ass hole, that poor abused little hole giving them a small kiss before he pulled her ass back down against him, the underside of his beast dragging along her bare flesh causing both of them to moan, Trunks' eyes squeezing shut along with hers, "...UGH! Yes! Just...like...that!..." Pulling her ass cheeks closed around his member, he sped up the pace, using her big ass to surround his cock, the friction of her soft cheeks dragging along his length finally became too much! The pleasure overcoming him, he couldn't hold it back any longer as he came, his endurance already weakened by the twerking she had been doing so much so that it hadn't taken long for her buttjob to finish him off again.

The man taking a deep breath of satisfaction as he fell back against the tree, his cum pouring up into her ass, soothing it from the friction of jerking him off, Chi-Chi stood back up again, cocking her hip as she admired him, lying there, his huge manhood standing up straight as a flow of hot spunk leaked out of the top, "...Wow...Even I didn't think you'd cum that quickly..." She smirked at him, watching as the man slowly rose to his feet, panting, but ready to keep going to score another hit and finally put her on her back until he had indeed fucked her silly, "...You wouldn't happen to be _falling_ for me, would you?..." Giggling a little at her own words, she readied herself for the next round, the breeze blowing between the pair of them tickling their nude bodies.

Simply smiling as he too rose his fists up to continue, Trunks wasn't just going to let her talk freely, not unless she was sucking him off at the same time, "...Heh, I might be...it's amazing what being around such a shameless milf does to ya..." Enjoying the way her eyebrows shot up on her face at that remark, Trunks snickered, the woman's cheeks tinting red now that he called her out on how casually she had been blowing, jerking, and fucking him lately, "...Maybe if you just bend over for me I might-" Jumping back to avoid a sweeping kick to his legs, his violet hair flew across his eyes before he dodged another kick, this one aimed at his chest as he was pushed onto the defensive. So this was the woman he loved...the one he thought of as his girlfriend?… Well...maybe it was time he drove that point home.

Rushing forward before he could recover, Chi-Chi punched again, and again, each one being either deflected by his own hands or evaded entirely, "...You might what? Drop your towel again?..." Chi-Chi called back at him. Grinning at the future boy wider than he had ever seen before, a flurry of attacks came his way, a chop, a kick, a pair of uppercuts each having to be avoided before she took him out and scored a favor, the hot nude milf kept on going, "...You should have seen how bashful you got when you showed me _everything..._ " Laughing a little to herself as she pulled her fist back, another kick making him shoot to the right just where she wanted him to be, the woman firing it off, her knuckles smashing into his own fist right before she pulled her leg up, his eyes darting straight to her open peach as she landed her heel right onto his shoulder! "...It was almost like it was the first time a _girl_ had seen you _naked_..."

The pair pausing when her leg landed on top of him, this time it was the brunette who got to smile about it, not that Trunks minded, the view he was getting at the moment being well worth losing that round in of itself, "...Just like _this_ is the first time a _girl_ beat you..." Smirking at him even more now, all Chi-Chi had to do was push her body forward a little, the force sending him back as his back pressed against the tree behind him, her sopping wet pussy hanging just above his rock hard member, "...Now...if you don't mind...I think I'll take a little ride against this tree for my prize..." Looking the man straight in the eye, blue meeting black, there was no sighing coming from either of them about this favor, nope, not by a long shot.

"...Sounds like a good idea to...ME!..." Suddenly thrusting upward, the pinkish purple head of his cock spreading her pink lips wide open as he pushed it all the way into her dripping wet sex, the pressure of her tight tunnel squeezing him making them groan in need, "...Heh...Sure this is what you want, Chi-Chi?..." He smirked, her hair falling against his shoulder as she struggled to stay up against him, more than eight of his manly inches already forcing their way inside of her, she could barely contain how good it felt. Her hair moving up and down against him, he knew even without asking that it was a nod, happy to have the all clear, he pulled back, letting his slick rod run all the way across her silky folds until it pressed against her ass hole. Then, never once releasing his grip on her he dragged it back across her butt, leaving a trail of precum before shoving his length straight into her sex!

The sudden scream of pleasure erupting from her body spurring him on, Trunks held her tight while he pumped into her, her wide hips bouncing up and down on top of his member as if she were riding a nimbus like back in the old days, her now adult body getting fucked instead of an innocent ride across the sky. "Agh! Yeah! How did I know you couldn't get enough of me, Chi-Chi!?..." The half saiyan called down to her, getting nothing, but her panting breath raining down on his shoulder in response, her large breasts squishing up against his chest more and more each time he rammed into her, fucking her, using her supple body to milk himself dry of his spunk until everything that was in his balls was leaking out of her body.

Spinning around so that it was her that was pressed up against the tree, the milf's nude body only being forced even closer to his own nude flesh, her big round butt cheeks shaking the deeper he plunged into her, "...Fuck! You...you love this don't you?… Me inside you?..." Gripping her hips with everything he had when he asked her the question, Trunks pushed her head back so she had to look at him, a trail of drool leaking from her lips the longer he banged her. The friction between their bodies becoming unbearable, it felt like she was trying to pull his manhood off each time he thrust into her, every jolt sending shockwaves through her firm figure, sending everything that he loved to see bouncing around into a quivers mess.

The tree itself shaking more and more the longer they went on, finally, with a deep, long scream, Chi-Chi confessed it, "...YES I LOVE IT!..." Her whole body suddenly slamming forward as if she had thrown herself at him, Trunks pushed back as well, the head of his cock swelling up with cum before letting it all go inside her pussy, covering every inch of her pink tunnel with his seed. The man pulling back out again just as he let her fall back down to her feet, those wobbly unstable feet of hers. "...Uhhh...o...okay...now...let's...see...how you take...this...one..." Holding her fists up in front of him, as clear as it was she was soon to be on her last legs, that didn't matter to Trunks, not with his beast already rock hard and ready to go again. The woman throwing a punch his way, he easily dodged it only to lift his hand up between them, her whole body freezing as he cupped her slippery pussy in his palm.

"...Heheh...oops...looks like I got you again..." Grinning, as much as he could tell she wished she'd gotten that hit in, there was no concealing the look of pleasure written across her lips when he gently rubbed his fingers along her lower lips, parting them just enough to slip one thick finger inside. "...Now...what was that you were saying about my body?..." Pushing her down onto her hands and knees, he wasted no time in getting behind her, that very slippery finger he'd had inside of her sliding up along her ass just to wet her ass hole for what was to come, "...I think it was something about _always_ wanting me to be naked?..." He asked, his words trailing off as suddenly she felt him enter her, the tight ring of her ass being forced wide open to accommodate his girth, two, three inches sliding in before she finally spoke.

The man above her scooting his hands down to hold onto her waist, they stayed like that for a moment, taking in how good it felt to be back in her tightest alley, "...Agh...I...I was saying how nice it is to have a young man naked..." Gasping for air, Chi-Chi let out another groan, the sensation of his thick inches pulling back out of her body making her want to let loose, but she couldn't, not with him holding her down like he was, "...And...ahhh...getting to feel how...big it is...instead of being..." Gasping again as she got her words out, she could feel him pushing back in again, the cum from her pussy being used to lubricate his wide member as it thrust into her hole.

Holding her steady as he forced another inch of meaty cock into her firm body, despite how pleasurable it was fucking the woman, Trunks just couldn't get over what she seemed to have been saying, "Ugh...what...what was that?..." Closing his eyes just as he pulled out again, dripping precum down along her butt cheeks, his member going right back into her lonely hole again, "...Are...are you saying you're lonely without..." Her ass suddenly squeezing him for all he was worth, it took everything Trunks had not to cum right then and there, the force of her body closing around him, holding his cock deep within her motherly booty as she pulled back, making him come along for the ride.

"...Agh...I mean...damnit, Trunks...just...hurry it up, already!..." The woman reaching back up with both her hands, she managed to grab his ass, forcing him ever closer to her dripping hole, encouraging him to fuck her like they both knew she wanted! Feelings welling up inside of her, the questions that Trunks had been thinking about over the previous couple days were with her now. What was this? Were they a couple or was this long drawn out affair just a morally bankrupt fling? Opening wide to scream in need as she felt him pump that huge member into her again, Chi-Chi wasn't sure...of course she cared for him...and obviously he did for her...plus he was actually around...but did that mean he loved her?… Or was this just another example of Brief sexuality running wild like his mother?

Going in rougher than he had been before, the violet haired man held on tight, rocking his hips back and forth into hers, her large tits bouncing and swinging underneath her body the longer he smashed into her, the hard surface of his pelvis banging against her plush ass with every thrust, his movements building up faster and faster, the heat between her cheeks from the earlier buttjob getting even hotter before finally he came! "...Chi-Chi!..." Emptying himself into her ass, if it hadn't been obvious she was on the brink of collapsing before, then it was now. Sticky ropes of cum connecting the head of his member and her glorious hole while he pulled back out of her, he easily stood up, but for the milf even getting to her knees was a hard enough job to perform.

Managing to rise again somehow, the woman had no sooner just gotten to her feet that Trunks was ready for another round, the man raising his fists up to do her just like his cock was, "...Ah...ah...ah...You really are a saiyan's wife, Chi-Chi..." The boy smirked looking her over, even while she stood there, breaths coming out fast and hard, her breasts jiggling with each intake of air, her mouth, her pussy, and now even her ass itself leaking fresh cum, there was still no slowing her down, "...I've fucked every hole you have and you still want more..." Feeling that smirk slowly transforming into a smile, the young man could feel that sensation rising in his heart again, the one that spoke not of lust, but love. She was truly something else...strong, defiant, and with a body of pure sin...the Son milf had been leading him on a journey of carnal fantasy the last couple days, all of it starting with the moment she saw him naked.

The pair of them circling around each other a few times, as strong as a super saiyan's member was it would take a lot more than that to put down a woman of her caliber! "...Want more or _need_ more?!..." Her voice calling out as she charged towards him, Trunks ducked under her punch, the wide swing never having a chance at hitting him, not with how weak she was becoming, "...Because last time I checked _I've_ been the one satisfying you!..." That strong smile still painted onto her face as her foot flew just underneath his chin, she knew it too, even if she hadn't said a word about it...this boy...this sexy stud from the future...they were getting so close… His shoulder shooting back to avoid another one of her blows, she wanted nothing more than to grab him, hold him down and make out with the stupid fast idiot until he couldn't breath! But just as she went to attack again, she felt two mighty hands grab the sides of her waist.

Dark eyes popping wide open, before Chi-Chi could even react he'd gotten her! The male easily clutching her at her most vulnerable point, he forced her straight back to the ground in the blink of an eye, yet somehow landing her on the grass as if she had simply sat down, "...You really believe that?..." Smirking himself at this point as he looked her over, large breasts wobbling as they pooled on top of her chest, her arms splayed out over her head, her legs spread wide for him to take his pick of which hole he was to savage now, "...Because if you do then I've going to have to put my hands on you a lot more..." Enjoying the annoyed scowl she was giving him, once more the fruits of victory his to relish through her helpless body, he grabbed one round boob, pushing the soft flesh up until it filled his hand, the other holding onto her hips while he kneaded the globe around in circles.

The woman about to send a verbal jabbing his way again, all air was instantly sucked out of her lungs as she felt that enormous beast he called his cock ram straight up into her ass! Spit shooting out of her mouth he'd gone into her so roughly, she was lifted a couple inches off the ground before the hand grabbing her tit pushed her back down! "...Agh! You weren't going to warn me about that?!..." Struggling to keep from screaming out again, a good five inches had gone in there, five thick slippery inches of manly meat into her body. His fingers still molding her jug around, she gasped as he gently plucked at her nipple, pulling it up before letting it fall back down with a bounce, "...Trunks!..."

That yelp only making him smirk even wider now, the half saiyan could feel himself getting close already, just kneeling there with his cock half buried in such a beautiful woman was enough to make him want to cum right then and there! Drawing back enough to pull all, but the head out of her ass he suddenly slammed it back in again, the hand at her hips holding her steady while he pumped into her, dragging his veiny rough flesh across her ass hole. It was so good, a deep moan leaving his body, Trunks released her pinkened breast, that hand reaching down to grab the other side of her hips, he slammed himself in again, and again, and again! Not letting up for even a moment the young man, that sexy nude stud she'd wanted so badly used her ass like a plaything, fucking in and out of her while the rest of her body bounced around beneath him!

"...Agh! Chi-Chi! This...I love..." Swallowing a deep breath, he grit his teeth together as he came into her one more time, his balls almost completely drained as he plunged into her ass, the hot wet cum of a young man exploding inside of her, coating everything it touched in pure Brief spunk, "...I love..." Panting even more than he had before now, Trunks clenched his eyes closed, the world going black as he just let it all flow out of him, the pressure of her ass releasing his manhood only a few seconds later as he withdrew. Sliding out of her a small flood of cum followed his member, Trunks standing up above her now he was starting to get wobbly himself after all the sex and sparring they'd been up to...but if he was doing badly...then Chi-Chi was at her breaking point.

"...Ahh...now hold on...you big...big saiyan stud..." Just about coughing that last word out as she wobbled to her knees, Chi-Chi was barely managing to stay as she was, but even still there was a reason she had been able to take a saiyan man so many times without quitting, she was a fighter. And right now it didn't matter what he had been about to say...because she wasn't ready to throw in the towel! "...Stop standing around gloating...and get ready..." Raising her fists again, Trunks just stood there, bringing his own up, knowing full well that this round was likely going to be their last for a bit...not that he'd mind...there was something he'd been dying to do since she stripped her kimono off...and thankfully Chi-Chi Son had the tits just big enough for the job, "...Because I'm...I'm going to kick..." _Tap!_ The feeling of one hard finger pressing onto the top of her head stopping her, that was it, the fight was over.

Her big boobs wobbling and jiggling as she lowered her hands again, somehow even she wasn't at all surprised to see the beast that had fucked her senseless bouncing slightly as he pushed it in her face, "...How did I _know_ you would want this at the end?..." She asked him, looking away whilst he rubbed the head of his cock all over her pale features, precum smudging across where it had previously dried from earlier, leaving small streaks in its wake, "...Ugh...fine...then let's just get it over with..." Sighing in defeat, she knew the drill, _all_ women with anything larger than a C cup knew it, lifting up her breasts with both hands, she managed to sandwich his member between them, holding just enough in with her pair of Ds to be able to manipulate his manhood with.

"...Heh...so then you really do like my body more than Goku's then?..." Grinning with a smug smirk, Trunks held the back of her head forward as she took the tip of his slippery cock into her mouth, the juices and sweat streaming down it giving her plenty of lubricant to rub around between her jugs, "...Is it because mine's bigger?… Or do you just like having it around?..." Feeling the heat building up between her thighs again, Chi-Chi sucked him all the way in, her tongue swabbing around the top as she ignored his questions, the woman closing her eyes as she felt a hot drop of precum slip out of the tip. Her perky round breasts squeezing together, while nothing was as tight as being in her ass was, this was certainly a fun second, they were just so soft, like smothering his manhood between a pair of marshmallows, he leaned back to let out a moan, but just as he did he heard something.

The brunette making a loud slurping noise as she let his cock slowly slide back out of her mouth, making sure to suck it all along the way, Chi-Chi looked up at him, her hands still forcing her boobs up along his cock, "...Neither..." She said, the milf's big dark eyes staring up at him, even through the pleasure of what she was doing, the satisfaction of it all, he couldn't look away when she looked at him like that, staring deep into his naked soul, "...It's...it's not just your young...virile cock or your damn good looks..." Taking a deep breath as she felt his cock flagging, the woman getting back to squishing her breasts all over it, her rock hard nipples tracing tiny pointy paths along his skin, keeping him from forgetting what she was doing to him.

"...Trunks I...I think I...really...Love You..." Everything save for the gyrations of her tits coming to a halt, the young man, his blue eyes growing to the size of saucers as he stared down at her suddenly felt his face light up as he came, a hot surge of manly spunk pouring out onto her face as he stood there, looking down at her, while she stared up at him, never once letting his leaking member fall down from between her voluptuous tits, "...I mean it...after the sex...and the showers..." She said, her face slowly forming into a smile as she regained her energy.

The temptation to look him up and down overtaking her for a moment, but just that, a moment before she was back to looking him in the eye again, "...I really think...I love you..." The half saiyan still not moving yet, she smirked, releasing her boobs with a bounce and a jiggle before taking hold of his cock in both hands, Chi-Chi gently rubbing it all over her face, relishing in how wonderful a young man's body felt, "...And since Goku is training for the next six months...I can spend that entire time...showing you...just how much I do..." Not letting go of him as she took in his scent, a deep breath of air filling her lungs now that their fun had come to an end for now.

Watching her doing that, staying there on her knees, marking herself with his own cock as she told him how much she loved him, Trunks didn't know what to say...what was there that he could say anyway? The hot milf he'd only just been wondering if she was his girlfriend had told him she loved him...did that mean?… "...And after six months have passed...then...will you consider marrying me?..." He asked, the lump that had been forming in the back of his throat since she'd first spoken those sacred words getting even bigger, he waited, while she continued to carefully rub his cock around in her hands, "...Chi-Chi I need to know if you will _marry_ me?..." The man's voice getting louder when he said it the second time, she looked up at him now, that wide smirk that'd been killing him back in full again.

"...That depends..." Gently rising up as if she had never been exhausted in the first place, the woman ran her eyes up and down him before taking a step forward, her large breasts bubbling up against his hard chest as she continued to fondle his cock around in her hands, "...Trunks...do you...love me too..." Asking him the question, she had expected to hear it back when she'd first said it herself, not a marriage proposal, but as he hadn't, if he wanted any chance at his own question receiving a yes...then he would have to tell her those magic words too. Words that like marriage meant so much more than just a big buffet of food to enjoy, but as he'd already learned a lover to ravish as well.

Without even a moment of hesitation, Trunks answered any questions she still had left for him when he picked her up in one swift motion! Each of his strong, manly hands sinking into one of her thicc thighs, he hoisted her up into his arms, pressing her breasts against his collar bone as he looked her in the eye, "...I love you, Chi-Chi!..." He grinned, the lust that had been in his eyes ever since they'd first walked outside never fading, he held her against him, enjoying her soft skin against his own, "...And since my new fiance has already eaten..." Cocking a knowing smirk at her, she just about jumped up into the air when she felt his cock rubbing up against the slit of her sex for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

Leaning back into his arms as she got used to his manhood rubbing up against her again, Chi-Chi giggled, circling her around around the back of his neck to stay on him, "...Hahaha! Don't worry...I'll make you your first meal with me..." She smiled, brushing some dark black hair out of her eyes as she snuggled up against him, her hand reaching down to stroke the aching beast that was about to plunge into her, "...Just as long as you throw out all the men's clothes when we get home...I like a little fan service too..." Holding her steady as he reached under her with one hand, Trunks slid his thumb down across her pussy, a small glob of cum spreading over his skin he plunged it back up into her ass, the sensation enough to make both of them shiver.

The young half saiyan holding her as tightly against him as he could, they both let out one last long moan of satisfaction as he thrust into her again, his long manhood filling her pink pussy all the way up to the hilt. "...Sounds good to me..." Trunks smiling the whole time as he started on the long, and pleasurable journey back to the Son or should he say, Brief house? There was no way he was ever going to let her go until he'd had enough! "...That is...if you can _last_ six months with me!..." Leaning back to laugh along with her as they headed back home, the couple leaving her poor kimono back by the pond, it's purpose served in at last helping the two get together as more than just a couple of friends with benefits.

"...Oh Trunks..." Chi-Chi sighed, squeezing her strong muscles around his cock as he bounced her up and down on his body, his wide girth teasing her even while it slowly warmed her already well used slit back up to full wet heat again, "...You really are insatiable..." Giggling along with his laughter right before another moan wracked her body, the new couple had no idea what exactly their carnal love was going to lead them to next, but what they did know was that as long as they were together, it would never cool down.

 **A/N: And thus one of my older one shots has reached its stunning finale! I loved the original idea, so the next 3 chapters were a fun spell. I never thought it would get to four, but nevertheless four chapters of Chi-Chi relishing in the lustful touches of a younger man certainly fills an empty void in this series' fanfiction. Not my favorite coupling I admit, but one that has a spark of uniqueness to it as well as plenty of spice. Special thanks to the anonymous commissioner of this as well as chapter 3 of this fic, without you I don't know when I would have gotten back to it. The story clung to its roots though and that is as just a fun dbz romp rather than a whole winding plot line which didn't fit it and for that I am happy.**

 **So with this one done I am back into editing some more of** _ **Gohan's Blonde Future**_ **which will be getting its next chapter update very soon. All I have left in it is the edits which really should not be too much of a problem. I am still holding down the fort on it as being plot first and fan service second, but that doesn't mean there can't be some fun, especially since comedy is so enjoyable to write. Speaking of Eighteen, the winner of my latest poll, '** **Which DB Super Girl is the Hottest?'** **is ANDROID EIGHTEEN! She won by a good landslide, much more than I expected and quite a bit above even Bulma so hats off to this lovely blonde!**

 **This also brings us to my newest poll** **which involves** _ **Gohan's Blonde Future**_ **to an extent. I have been thinking for a bit about how I am writing the story, as many will already know based on my profile list that I have three times as many chapters written as I do posted. This is partly so I can space them out instead of just posting one every other day, but also so that I can make sure everything works right together. Chapter 2 aside of course, most of it does and I am very proud of it. New things I wanted to try are in now in it and I love the flow. The eternal thorn though since the second chapter and because of the setting and mood of the story is fan service. I am of course obviously a fan service oriented writer, as that should be pretty clear by now. But the story being centered around Eighteen protecting Gohan and the android saga etc. I don't want to do too much. Never as much as** _ **DBZ Xtreme Beach Battle,**_ **but still some. I've lately been inspired by a few animes, and scenes from them that I would like to include in the story.** **They are not just 'because boobs' scenes as are in my other fics in some cases and often in animes, but rather plot based fan service. Sexy things that happen, but either because or for the plot, something comes of then instead of just naked person. So to that end I would just like another opinion, not a deciding one, but input for my own thoughts, the poll question is, 'Do You Like Eighteen's Fan Service in Gohan's Blonde Future?'** **The answers aren't my best, but spur of the moment, so please tell me what you think! And of course if you enjoyed this read please consider leaving me a** _ **REVIEW!**_


End file.
